Full Circle
by Jimmyreturns
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN COMPLETA Secuela de RECNAC TRANSFAERSO y FLAWED PERFECTION, de Celebony. Una mirada en la vida de Harry con 23 años luego de todo lo que le sucedió. One-shot!


**Nota de la autora: **Hola a todos, hora de terminar con este bebé! **Advertencia: **Este fic contiene más menciones y temas sobre abuso infantil, por lo que si ya estás cansado de eso y sólo quieres tu final feliz, lée la versión suave en mi grupo yahoo! (Link en la página de la autora... es un poco raro, cliqueá en el segundo link.) Además, este fic contiene MUCHO H/G, así que si eso te hace vomitar, podrías intentar salteártelo o simplemente irte ahora. Para aquellos que se le quedan y están listos para esto, espero que lo disfruten!

**Nota del traductor:** Buenas para todos! Después de traducir Flawed Perfection, muchos me pidieron que tradujese también este final/epílogo. Como ahora tengo un poco de tiempo libre, decidí ponerme a traducir. Recuerden que la autora de todo esto es **Celebony**, por lo que mis modestos servicios sólo se circunscriben a la parte de la traducción. Espero que disfruten este final.

O...O

"Oh, quién es el hombre que está junto al Profesor Snape?"  
"Debe ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa."  
"Oh si, oh por favor, que dejen que _ese_ sea nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa, está tan bueno. Sabes a quién se parece? A Harry Potter, si."  
"Son tan estúpidos. Él _es_ Harry Potter! Solía venir aquí. Se graduó hace tan solo cinco años. Ven, algunos de los de séptimo lo conocen."  
"Wow, creen que realmente sea él? Eso sería fantástico! He oído que es increíble en defensa."  
"Bueno, claro, es el Niño Que Vivió."  
"Si, bueno, ya no parece más un niño. Amo a Dumbledore, se los dije ya? Si continua contratando gente así, lo consideraré como a un dios."  
"Okay, me aseguraré de verme especialmente bien el primer día de _su_ clase."  
"Okay, primero: ew. Él tiene veintidos y tú tienes trece. Está mal. Segundo: mira el anillo. No está libre."  
"Es casado? Maldición."  
"No leíste acerca de eso? Fue bastante privado pero algunas fotos salieron en las revistas. Oh Merlín, se veía tan bien, pero su esposa es realmente bonita, y era obvio, por la manera en que se miraban, que estaban completamente enamorados."  
"Pero qué demonios está haciendo hablando con _Snape_? Si se graduó hace sólo cinco años tiene que saber quien es, no? Si es amigo de Snape, tenemos un problema. Snape no tiene amigos. Es un hecho. Es demasiado malvado."  
"Oh, por favor, no me digan que nuestro único profesor apuesto está trastornado."  
"Oh miren! El Sombrero Seleccionador está comenzando."

o...o

Harry se sentó con una sonrisa nerviosa entre Snape y Hagrid intentando no notar el mar de estudiantes mirándolo. Hagrid le dio una palmada en la espalda consoladora, casi haciéndolo golpearse contra la mesa.  
"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti," le susurró, casi con lágrimas.  
"Gracias Hagrid. Simplemente no puedo creer esto," le susurró Harry. "Aún me siento como si fuera un estudiante junto a un montón de profesores, sentado en la mesa equivocada. Oh miren, el Sombrero Seleccionador está comenzando!"  
Sus ojos escanearon al grupo que entraba, inmediatamente ubicando el pelo rubio que buscaba. Anna lo miró con una sonrisa excitada y le hizo un gesto. Harry le sonrió y le hizo, subrepticiamente, un gesto con un dedo.  
Snape se sentó junto a él, con una mueca de tranquilidad a pesar de que sus ojos estaban vivos de excitación.  
Cuando la Profesora McGonagall dijo, "Annabelle Snape," hubo un quejido colectivo. Harry casi se rie al ver a los estudiantes observando incrédulos a Snape y a Anna, intentando determinar si había alguna relación. A partir de el asentimiento reconfortante que el maestro de Pociones le dio a su hija, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas y un susurro se extendió a lo largo del salón.  
El andrajoso sombrero fue colocado sobre la cabeza de Anna. Se tomó bastante tiempo con ella hasta que finalmente gritó, "Hufflepuff."  
Se produjo un silencio sepulcral en el salón mientras los estudiantes intentaban absorber no sólo el hecho de que la hija de Snape estaba en Hogwarts, sino que había caído en Hufflepuff. Harry y Dumbledore comenzaron a aplaudir al mismo tiempo, incitando a todos a imitarlos. La casa Hufflepuff finalmente salió del estado de shock y comenzaron a aplaudir a gritos, probablemente pensando que Snape no les quitaría tantos puntos de su casa ahora que su hija estaba allí.  
Anna miró a su padrasto, intentando nerviosamente ver su reacción. Harry miró de reojo a Snape para verlo unirse a los aplausos con una sonrisa de orgullo. Harry rio y levantó los pulgares hacia Anna antes de que la chica contenta fuera hacia la mesa, cuyos integrantes inmediatamente comenzaron a interrogarla y a presentarse.  
"Hufflepuff, entonces. Laura ganó la apuesta," le susurró Harry mientras continuaba la Selección.  
"Debe haber algún tipo de regla por la cual ella siempre acierta," respondió Snape en voz baja.  
"Y cómo te sientes?"  
"Orgulloso, por supuesto. Hufflepuff es una casa muy noble por su lealtad y trabajo duro. Anna es muy dedicada y su lealtad es inquebrantable. Por supuesto ella será la más inteligente, astuta y valiente Hufflepuff de su casa, pero esperemos que no provoque un complejo de inferioridad en los demás. De cualquier forma, los Hufflepuffs en general son felices. Estoy contento de que mi hija sea feliz."  
Los dos dejaron de hablar cuando la Selección terminó y Dumbledore se puso de pie.  
"Ahora, antes de que comiencen con la cena, me siento orgulloso de presentar a nuestro nuevo Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que espero que pueda quedarse con nosotros por un largo tiempo, el Profesor Potter."  
Los de séptimo en particular aplaudieron y gritaron, recordando a Harry de sus primeros años y sabiendo exactamente quien era. Otros rápidamente se unieron a los estudiantes mayores.  
Hagrid le dio un codazo a Harry, casi haciéndolo caer de la silla.  
"Levántate," le susurró.  
"Oh!" Harry se levantó nerviosamente y ofreció un breve asentimiento con la cabeza antes de sentarse. Snape lo miró con una sonrisita y negó con la cabeza.  
"Oh cállate," murmuró Harry riendo.  
o...o  
Harry revisó nerviosamente sus notas por décima vez, como si éstas fueran a desaparecer repentinamente antes de que comenzara su primera clase. Escuchó un golpe en la puerta y levantó la vista.  
"Adelante," anunció.  
La puerta se abrió para revelar a la Profesora McGonagall, quien entró muy contenta. Harry se puso de pie de un salto y le ofreció una silla, pero ella se negó educadamente.  
"Bueno, Harry, si en tu primer año alguien me hubiera dicho que el que de los tres iba a terminar convirtiéndose en profesor ibas a ser tú en lugar de Hermione, habría pensado que esa persona sabía tanto del futuro como Sibyll Trelawney."  
Harry rio. "Si, en especial siendo amigo de Ron. No éramos exactamente estudiantes dedicados, imagino."  
"Bueno, eso cambió, no? Para el final de sus años aquí, supe exactamente a dónde se dirigirían cada uno de ustedes. Ni siquiera sé por qué te molestaste con esas otras ocupaciones cuando claramente estabas destinado a enseñar aquí. Tú sabes que Albus quiso incluirte en el personal tan pronto como te graduaste."  
Harry rio, sonrojándose levemente. "Si, bueno, eso sólo fue porque todos los aspirantes eran tan horribles. No creía que estuviera listo en ese momento y usted sabe cuán desesperado estaba el Ministerio por conseguir gente que entrenara a los Aurors en combate justo entonces con todos esos grupos surgiendo intentando convertirse en los próximos Voldemort y compañía."  
"Pero tú no te quedaste allí mucho tiempo, o si?"  
"Bueno, creo que ellos esperaban más problemas de los que realmente tuvieron. Y entonces, cuando los Chudley Cannons necestaron un Buscador sustituto hasta que Curtis Sanchez se recuperara, bueno, digamos que Ron me hubiera cortado la cabeza si no aceptaba."  
"Si, bueno, supe que tenías talento desde la primera vez que te vi volar. Y atrapaste la snitch en cada uno de esos partidos profesionales," dijo ella con orgullo. "Me aseguré de mantenerme al tanto, dado que yo fui la primera en descubrir tu talento."  
Harry se rio. "Bueno, fue divertido, pero sin importar cuánto me gustara, no creo que realmente hubiera podido hacer eso toda la vida."  
"Eso es porque no querías ser el centro de atención o porque la señorita Weasley, o debería decir la _Señora Potter_, no estaba muy feliz por todas esas mujeres a tu alrededor?" preguntó.  
"Nah, Ginny no tenía problema; bueno, excepto por esa vez con esa mujer de las... bueno, no importa," dijo Harry, aclarándose la garganta incómodo.  
"Está bien, Harry, creo que en realidad no quiero saberlo," dijo McGonagall con una mirada significativa. "Y qué fue toda esa temporada en Las Tres Escobas? Debo decirte que estaba impresionada de verte allí."  
Harry se rió, pasándose la mano sobre el cabello tímidamente. "Bueno, Ginny siempre tuvo ganas de intentar ser camarera así que me dijo si no lo intentaba con ella. Ahora nos resulta más fácil entretener invitados. Además, ahora puedo servir bebidas lanzando botellas y todo eso. Fue sólo por unos meses, pero fue divertido."  
"Bueno, estamos contentos de tenerte de regreso a donde perteneces," dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. "Estás nervioso por tu primera clase?"  
Harry dudó y luego asintió.  
"Oh querido, eso es normal. Estoy segura de que Severus te ha dado un montón de buenos consejos..." ella rodó los ojos significativamente ante el tipo de consejo educativo que el Jefe de la casa Slytherin podría dar. "...pero sólo ten presente que algunos chicos no entenderán todo a la primera y algunos no estarán interesados, sin importar lo buen profesor que seas. No te desilusiones. También, nunca pierdas el control. Tú tienes paciencia y unas excelentes habilidades enseñando, pero temo que no puedas disciplinar a tus alumnos si se portan mal. Crees que podrás con eso?"  
"Creo que si. Sólo quitar puntos o dar detenciones. Todo el mundo me ha hablado sobre eso desde que obtuve el trabajo," dijo Harry, un poco avergonzado. Había recibido varios consejos sobre el tema por parte de sus amigos, quienes parecían temer que tuviera un problema dejando que la gente lo sobrepasara. Él se sentía mejor al respecto, pero algunos hábitos de su infancia aún estaban en él, siempre bajo la superficie.  
Los dos comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de estudiantes amontonándose del otro lado de la puerta.  
"Muy bien, Harry. Vas a hacerlo muy bien. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti," dijo ella antes de marcharse, dejando pasar a los estudiantes. Harry miró su horario. Tercer año. Gryffindor y Slytherin.  
Todos los estudiantes lo miraban con interés, amontonándose en los primeros asientos. Las chicas, en particular, susurraban entre ellas y se reían.  
"Muy bien, buenas tardes. Pueden guardar los libros, ya que tendremos hoy una clase práctica," comenzó con más confianza de la que sentía.  
Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas emocionadas. Aparentemente, el profesor que había estado impartiendo la materia durante los últimos años había sido una gran desilusión, una de las principales razones por las cuales Dumbledore había insistido en que Harry tomara el trabajo a una edad tan joven. Remus había dejado la posición luego de su sexto año. Sirius había estado espectacularmente aburrido sólo en la casa, y teniendo toda la fortuna Black de su herencia, no resultaba realmente necesario para ellos trabajar. Remus le había dicho a Harry que se quedaría en la casa para asegurarse de que Sirius no la prendiera fuego por simple aburrimiento, pero Harry sabía que el hombre secretamente necesitaba un tiempo de descanso luego de tantos años estresantes de ir cambiando de un trabajo a otro. Él y Sirius necesitaban tiempo juntos para recomponer todos los años en los que todo lo que conocían y todos sus conocidos se les habían sido arrancados.  
Harry estaba a punto de comenzar su clase cuando vio una mano levantada. "Ah, si..."  
"Brando Fletcher, señor. Es usted Harry Potter?" preguntó el Gryffindor.  
Harry sabía que tendría ese tipo de preguntas y decidió que sería mejor responderlas la primera vez.  
"Si, lo soy."  
"Y usted solía estar en Gryffindor?" continuó con ansiedad.  
"Si, allí estuve. La Profesora McGonagall era mi jefa de casa también."  
Los Gryffindor le lanzaron a los Slytherin miradas un poco presuntuosas.  
Una mano Slytherin se alzó desafiante en el aire.  
"Si, er..."  
"Scarlet Jenkins. Usted conoce al Profesor Snape?" preguntó.  
"Si, él y yo somos buenos amigos, en realidad." Casi se rió ante la mirada de horror de los Gryffindor. Incluso los Slytherin le veían un poco asombrados de que su jefe de casa tuviera amigos. "Él me ayudó mucho cuando yo estudiaba aquí y soy muy cercano a su familia."  
Los Slytherin le devolvieron la misma mirada presuntuosa a los Gryffindor. Aparentemente, las rivalidades aún estaban muy presentes entre las casa.  
"Cuando yo estaba aquí, había mucha rivalidad entre las casas, en especial entre Gryffindor y Slytherin..." Se escuchó una risita entre los estudiantes, sabiendo que seguía siendo cierto y que se daba por supuesto. "...pero realmente espero que sean lo suficientemente maduros para darse cuenta de lo estúpido que es eso. Uno de mis mejores amigos es Slytherin y yo mismo casi soy sorteado en Slytherin. Las lineas entre las casas son difusas y espero que no dejen que los nombres los lleven a tener prejuicios en contra de aquellos que tienen bufandas de colores diferentes. Ahora..."  
Otra mano de Gryffindor se alzó en el aire.  
"Si, um..."  
"Gabriella Chavez. Podría decirnos cómo derrotó a ese Lord Voldemort?" preguntó con ansiedad. "Oí que sucedió en la escuela, en el Gran Salón, pero ninguno de los profesores o de los de séptimo habla sobre eso. Snape casi le arranca la cabeza al último que preguntó."  
"Es _Profesor_ Snape, y es un tema delicado, con un montón de gente que estuvo aquí para presenciarlo. Probablemente lo aprendas algún día en tu curso de Historia de la Macia, así que no te aburriré con los detalles. Si realmente quieres saber, puedes preguntarme después de clase, pero por ahora, tengo una clase que dar, por más de que estoy seguro de que les encantaría salteársela." Todos se rieron. "Oh, vamos, será divertido." Se encontró con algunas miradas escépticas y se rió. "Muy bien, quién de aquí se ha batido a duelo antes?" Se oyó un silencio. "Bien, quien ha desarmado a alguien alguna vez, o ha sido desarmado?" Una vez más silencio.  
Una chica levantó su mano.  
"Si..."  
"Marci Motley. Señor, nunca hemos tenido una clase práctica antes."  
"Hmmm, bueno, entonces este año debería resultarles divertido. Levanten las manos si piensan que leer sobre Defensa es aburrido."  
Todos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas hasta que Harry mismo levantó su mano. Los estudiantes se rieron, y dubitativamente levantaron sus manos.  
"Quiénes de aquí realmente desearían saber cómo defenderse?"  
Esta vez mantuvieron sus manos levantadas con un poco más de entusiasmo.  
"Muy bien, veamos entonces," pasó su dedo por la lista de alumnos y se detuvo en un estudiante sobre quien había oído que era bastante parecido a como fue Neville en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, nervioso y de alguna manera un desastre haciendo magia.  
"Dominic Hugens, podrías por favor venir aquí para una pequeña demostración?"  
Todos los Gryffindor se veían como listos para abuchear la elección del chico. Todos estaban entusiasmados por probarse a sí mismos frente a su nuevo profesor, y sabían que ahora tendrían un mal comienzo. Los Slytherin se sonrieron entre sí. Dominic palideció y se puso muy nervioso.  
"Yo?" preguntó como deseando haber oído mal.  
"Si. Serás perfecto. Vamos, ven aquí," dijo Harry con una sonrisa de confianza. Sabía exactamente cómo tratar con este chico al haber enseñado a Neville cuando aún era inseguro.  
Dominic se levantó reluctantemente frente a la clase, entrelazando sus manos con nervios. "Um, profesor, no soy muy bueno en magia, creo que tal vez no sería el mejor para una demostración."  
"Hey, no te preocupes tanto. Te elegí por una razón. Además, si no lo logras al primer intento, está perfecto. La mayoría no lo hace," dijo Harry para darle confianza.  
El chico asintió aún nervioso.  
"Okay, has oído acerca de un escudo reflector?" preguntó.  
Dominic palideció un poco. "Creo que aprendimos sobre él pero yo n-no puedo recordar, y-yo..."  
"No te preocupes. Yo nunca fui tampoco de memorizar cosas de los libros. La manera de aprenderlo es haciéndolo. Muy bien, quiero que imagines un gran espejo delante de ti, al reverso. Imagina que todo aquel que te mirara sólo vería su propio reflejo. Ahora quiero que agites tu varita de esta manera y digas _Protego Reflechay_. Vamos, inténtalo y tómate tu tiempo," le indicó Harry.  
Dominic siguió las instrucciones, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio.  
"Ahora, repite después de mí mientras mantienes esa imagen en tu mente. _Protego Reflechay_."  
Dominic repitió las palabras. Harry sacó su varita y sintió el escudo mágico. "Bien, tienes un comienzo. Buen trabajo. Piensa en este espejo como un gigantesco escudo de acero que te bloquea completamente, indestructible."  
Acercó su varita hacia el escudo invisible del chico nuevamente y sonrió. "Ahí lo tienes. Muy bien, ahora sólo tienes que reclearlo, lo cual será bastante fácil. Sólo imagina lo que te he dicho y podrás hacerlo."  
Se dio vuelta ante la clase que ansiosamente esperaba.  
"Pregúntenle a cualquier Auror y él les dirá que el aspecto más importante sobre duelos o luchas con magia es la magia defensiva. Sé que no es tan genial como hacer explotar paredes, pero no tiene sentido lanzar maldiciones a tu oponente si él puede derrotarte con un simple hechizo. La magia defensiva es difícil, por lo cual incluso los magos más entrenados salen heridos en las peleas. Además, uno no puede usar magia ofensiva mientras usan la defensiva. Dominic aquí va a mostrarles un ejemplo de un escudo reflector. Muy bien, Dominic, voy a lanzarte un hechizo y quiero que lo bloquees. Puedes hacerlo. Sólo haz lo que te dije."  
Dominic asintió nerviosamente y temblorosamente levantó su varita.  
Harry asintió y le lanzó el encantamiento de cosquillas. Dominic levantó el escudo con pánico, reflejando el hechizo de regreso a Harry, quien conjuró un escudo absorbente que se tragó el hechizo. La clase estalló en aplausos.  
"Excelente, Dominic! Eso fue fantástico. Diez puntos para Gryffindor."  
Harry continuó describiendo cómo conjurar escudos antes de dividirlos de a pares y permitirles practicar mientras su compañero intentaba lanzarles un hechizo. Deambuló dando consejos hasta que se terminó la clase. Rápidamente les asignó tarea y los observó salir del aula, conversando animadamente acerca de la lección.  
Se sentó al escritorio para ver qué curso le tocaba entonces cuando sintió a alguien delante de él.  
Levantando la vista, encontró a Dominic parado tímidamente delante de su escritorio, parándose alternativamente de una pierna a la otra.  
"Si, Dominic, tienes alguna pregunta?" preguntó amablemente.  
"Cómo supo que podría hacerlo? Usualmente yo no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas," dijo en voz baja, mirando al escritorio.  
"Tienes clases ahora?" preguntó Harry.  
"Si, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Lo siento; me iré. No quise..."  
"Por favor, siéntate. Sólo quería asegurarme de que fuera alguien a quien no le molestara que llegaras tarde. Le escribiré una nota a Hagrid, er... _Professor_ Hagrid, para excusarte si llegas tarde."  
El chico parpadeó con sorpresa antes de sentarse.  
"No sé si sabes esto, pero todo el mundo tiene energía mágica. Algunos tienen una energía más poderosa que otros. Los Muggles no tienen nada, y los Squibs tienen casi nada tampoco."  
"Apuesto que la mía es pequeña," dijo Dominic miserablemente.  
"Algunas personas," continuó Harry, "pueden sentir los tamaños de las auras mágicas de las personas sólo estando alrededor de ellas. Desde que tuve cierta separación con la mía una vez, gradualmente adquirí la habilidad."  
"Oh no, la mía es demasiado pequeña como para estudiar aquí?" preguntó Dominic con terror.  
Harry se rió y negó con la cabeza. "No, no. De hecho, la tuya es normal. A tu edad, todos tienen más o menos el mismo tipo de aura, y te juro que la tuya encaja perfectamente con la de los demás."  
"Pero entonces por qué soy tan malo en todo?" preguntó desesperanzado.  
"Porque tú no crees en ti mismo. La confianza es la mitad de lo que hace a una persona capaz de conjurar hechizos. Eso es lo que realmente necesitas," le informó Harry.  
"Quisiera conseguir una botella de eso," dijo el chico miserablemente. Harry no pudo evitar reír.  
"Te diré que haremos. Por qué no vienes un rato antes de la próxima clase y trabajaré contigo sobre el hechizo que veremos. De esa manera tendrás un poco de práctica antes de tener que hacerlo con el resto de tu clase?" ofreció Harry.  
"De verdad?" preguntó Dominic con esperanza. "No sería eso injusto para el resto de la clase?"  
"Mi trabajo es enseñar. Si lo aprendes antes o después de la clase en que yo lo presento no importa. Además, siempre estoy dispuesto a cualquiera para tutorías. Tú resultaste ser el primero en venir con algún tipo de interés. Así que, qué ices?"  
"Eso sería realmente genial, profesor. Muchas gracias," dijo Dominic con entusiasmo.  
"Qué tal mañana a las siete?"  
"Okay. Estaré aquí," dijo Dominic excitado.  
Harry le escribió una nota a Hagrid no sólo disculpándolo por su clase sino también comentándole rápidamente que su primera clase había ido bien y prometiéndole tomar un té más tarde para conversar.  
Dominic salió rápidamente del aula con la nota mientras entraba el siguiente curso.

o...o

A la hora del almuerzo, la puerta se abrió para revelar a una rubia de primer año que le sonreía a Harry, con una bufanda negra y amarilla.  
"Anna! Pasa!" exclamó Harry emocionado, poniéndose de pie para saludar a su pequeña hermana sustituta.  
Anna cerró la puerta detrás de ella y saltó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.  
"No puedo creer que mi hermano mayor sea profesor," bromeó, haciéndo como que lo golpeaba en el estómago.  
"Si, y yo no puedo creer que una enana como tú pueda pasar como de primer año," rió Harry, mirándola divertido, alborotándole el pelo. "Quieres uno de los bizcochos que la Sra. Weasley me envió? Están muy... bueno, la Sra. Weasley los hizo así que creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir."  
"Si! Si! Bizcochos de la Sra. Weasley!" chilló ella feliz. "Pido tu silla de profesor!" Los dos se pelearon por la silla cómoda, pero Harry dejó que Anna ganara la batalla y se sentó en la silla opuesta, quedándose con la caja de galletas.  
"Así que, Hufflepuff, eh? Qué tal?" preguntó Harry.  
"Me encanta! No sé por qué todo el mundo siempre la subvalora. Hay un montón de gente inteligente, como yo," dijo con una mueca, "y todos son buenos y amistosos. Obviamente sólo he estado desde ayer, pero realmente creo que vamos a divertirnos mucho," dijo emocionada, masticando un bizcocho de chocolate. "Oh, y muchas gracias por el Mapa del Merodeador!"  
"De nada, pero recuerda..."  
"Lo sé, si papá lo encuentra, no lo obtuve de ti. Sabes que no se creerá eso ni por un segundo," dijo Anna con naturalidad.  
"Lo sé, pero bueno, vale la pena intentarlo. Sólo tendrás que ser extra cuidadosa para que no lo descubra. Y si lo usas para hacer algo estúpido, yo te lo quitaré," le advirtió Harry.  
"Lo sé, lo sé. Así que, cuando venga a tu clase mañana me darás un billón de puntos?" preguntó alegremente.  
"Si te los ganas. Tendrás que hacer cosas bastante increíbles para eso."  
"Sólo no hagas super obvio que me conoces bien, si?" le pidió, cambiando el tono. "La gente ya va a hacerme pasar un mal rato en clase con papá ya que ya conozco todo y probablemente seré la mejor de mi clase, y por supuesto, todos van a pensar que es injusto, o que papá está cambiando mis notas o algo así. No se dan cuenta de que él calificará mi trabajo con más exigencia. Quiero decir, qué esperan si tus dos padres están obsesionados con las pociones. No podré evitarlo si resulto hacerlo mejor que aquellos que nunca lo han intentado," dijo ella exasperada, recostándose contra el respaldo.  
"Es el lado complicado de la vida, no, pequeña?" bromeó Harry.  
"Oh, cállate, Harry," se ofuscó Anna. "Por suerte aún no sé nada de Defensa ya que nunca practiqué magia con varita, pero nos enseñarás a mí y a mis amigos, verdad?"  
"Estoy abierto a tutorías a quienquiera que lo pida, y eso te incluye a ti y a tus amigos."  
"Harry, sabes lo que deberías hacer? Deberías comenzar un club de duelo como sobre el que tú y Dray comentaron en segundo año! Eso sería genial! Apuesto a que mucha gente vendría. Oh por favor, por favor, por favor!"  
Harry se rio. "Está bien! Está bien. Hablaré con Dumbledore sobre eso."  
"Fantástico!" exclamó con una sonrisa feliz.

o...o  
"Shroud, eres completamente incompetente? Qué es lo que dice en el pizarrón?" ladró Snape al tímido alumno de primer año.  
"U-um, revolver tres veces?" dijo el chico nerviosamente.  
"En qué dirección?" dijo Snape en un tono peligroso.  
El rostro del chico palideció y tragó saliva. "Como las agujas del reloj, señor," apenas logró decir.  
"Y podría entonces preguntar por qué eres tan endemoniadamente inútil que..."  
"Aterrorizando a sus estudiantes otra vez, Profesor Snape?" se oyó una voz divertida desde la puerta.  
"Interrumpiendo mi clase, Profesor Potter?" preguntó Snape, dándose vuelta. Los alumnos estaban sorprendidos de ver un pequeño rastro de una sonrisa en la cara normalmente hosca. Esperaban que no fuera ningún signo secreto del maestro de pociones de una próxima agresión o preparación para atacar. Los de primer año intercambiaron miradas de tranquilidad. Todos amaban al Profesor Potter y se sentían más seguros con su presencia en las mazmorras, incluso aunque estuvieran un poco preocupados de que su vida corriera peligro por interrumpir una clase de pociones.  
"Qué poción?" preguntó Harry entrando a la clase. "Ah, esta es difícil de hacer la primera vez."  
"Eso fue sólo porque tu eras inútil en Pociones hasta que realmente comenzaste a prestar atención."  
"O hasta que usted comenzó a darme clases de tutoría fuera de clase. Así que si alguno de ustedes quiere que el Profesor Snape les de lecciones extra, sólo pídanle."  
La clase comenzó a murmurar ante la idea hasta que Snape los silenció a todos con una mirada fulminante.  
Harry se acercó al muchacho a quien Snape había estado intimidando y observó su caldero. "Hey, esto no es tan terrible. Yo lo he hecho peor. Como esa vez en séptimo que mi poción explotó y tornó todo rosa. Creo que casi deja la docencia esa vez."  
"Crées que puedes corregir el error?" preguntó Snape con un reto implícito.  
"Es ese un desafío, Profesor Snape?" preguntó Harry con diversión.  
Los estudiantes intentaron comunicarse silenciosamente con él para hacer que se detuviera antes de que Snape lo asesinara por su impertinencia.  
"Si crées que puedes hacerlo," dijo Snape con una ceja levantada.  
"Muy bien," dijo Harry, frotándose las manos, "Voy a necesitar algo ácido, probablemente algún veneno de serpiente. Qué tal un poco de polvo de hornablenda, un poco de _shrivelfig_ picada y una taza de té. Eso último es para mí, por supuesto, no para la poción. Katie, crees que puedes hacerlo otra vez?"  
Mientras los estudiantes ansiosamente le preparaban a Harry los ingredientes para ver si podía lograr el desafío de Snape, Katie se concentró y conjuró una taza de té. Harry sorbió un poco y sonrió.  
"Brillante. Es perfecto, Katie, muchas gracias. No es genial, profesor?"  
"Increíble," respondió Snape sarcásticamente.  
Harry dejó su taza a un lado y comenzó a cortar un poco de hornablenda y a pesarla.  
"Bien, Ben, revuelve a contrarreloj mientras yo pongo esto en..."  
"Tal vez quieras elegir a alguien más," intercedió Snape. "Shroud no parece poder distinguir bien las direcciones al revolver."  
"Bueno, déjeme chequear entonces. Si, si. Eso es definitivamente lo opuesto a un reloj," dijo Harry, ganando risitas de los estudiantes.  
"Siempre fuiste de pasarte de listo," dijo Snape.  
"Viniendo de alguien cuyo sarcarmo es una manera de vivir, lo tomaré como un cumplido," retrucó Harry antes de volverse hacia Ben Shroud. "Bueno, Ben, lo que hemos hecho hasta aquí es básicamente deshacer los últimos tres pasos. Esto no puede hacerse con la mayoría de las pociones, pero sí con algunas de las más básicas. Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es rehacer los últimos pasos. Bien... bienn... y ahí lo tienes." Se volvió hacia Snape. "Entonces, cuál es el veredicto?" preguntó, permitiendo que Snape examinara la poción.  
"Bien hecho," dijo con simpleza y la clase estalló en aplausos.  
"Aprendí del mejor," dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia los estudiantes. "Sé que esta clase es muy difícil, pero ustedes son muy afortunados de tener al Profesor Snape como maestro de pociones. Es brillante, y ha inventado muchas pociones fantásticas, y las conoce por completo, y..."  
"Muy bien, hora de irse, profesor," dijo Snape con severidad, alejando a Harry de sus estudiantes. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, bajó la voz. "Laura te mandó a hacer esto, no es cierto?"  
"Ella quiere que tus estudiantes te aprecien un poco más," dijo Harry suavemente. "Y yo estoy de acuerdo."  
"Almorzamos en mis habitaciones, hoy?" dijo Snape en una voz prácticamente inaudible.  
"Perfecto. Te veré allí," susurró Harry, sin traicionar la fachada solitaria, de bastardo de Snape frente a sus estudiantes.

o...o

Unos meses después, Harry se encontraba trabajando con un grupo en su club de duelo, mientras el resto practicaba con sus compañeros. Aún le sorprendía cuán popular era el club. El de Lockhart había muerto rápidamente luego de su primera reunión. Por supuesto, esta vez no había habido incidentes con serpientes gigantescas o hablantes Pársel revelados, así que nadie se había ido espantado.  
De repente, la sala se quedó sin risas y sonidos de hechizos, sino con un susurro urgente.  
Harry levantó la vista con curiosidad para ver a todos observando al hombre que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Harry sonrió.  
"Ah, Profesor Snape. Qué lo trae a nuestra humilde reunión del club de duelos?" saludó Harry al hombre que observaba amenazadoramente a los estudiantes. Jamás había perdido esa cualidad como profesor, deseando siempre que sus estudiantes supieran quién estaba a cargo. Él pensaba que esa era la manera más segura de mantener el control. También estaba convencido de que ayudaba a formar el carácter en los estudiantes y les enseñaba a tratar con gente a quien no apreciaban pero con la que de igual manera debían trabajar. Insistía en que los fortalecía. Harry pensaba que al hombre probablemente le gustara el poder, pero nunca lo dijo en voz alta, al menos no a él.  
"Sólo observaba," dijo simplemente. "Quería ver si participabas tú de algún duelo, pero veo que no es muy posible con semejante puñado de oponentes lastimosos," dijo Snape arrogantemente. "A menos que quieras ver cómo te manejas contra alguien más avanzado en duelos."  
Harry levantó las cejas con sorpresa. "Es ese un desafío, Profesor?"  
"Creo que sí," respondió Snape con una ceja elevada.  
Harry se volvió hacia la clase. "Qué dicen ustedes? Alguno estaría interesado en ver un duelo entre el Profesor Snape y yo?" preguntó Harry sabiendo la respuesta.  
Todo el club vitoreó y los dos profesores subieron a la tarima para que todos pudieran verlos.  
"Sé bueno conmigo, Sev. No soy Gilderoy Lockhart, después de todo," bromeó Harry. Snape casi deja escapar una sonrisa enfrente de la multitud pero se detuvo a tiempo.  
"Jamás sería bueno con usted, Profesor Potter."  
"Es bueno saberlo."  
Los dos se saludaron y comenzaron a luchar. Incluso aunque Harry ya no tenía su magia sin varita, había rápidamente descubierto que su entrenamiento no había sido en vano. Aún era capaz de utilizar algunas habilidades. Además, luego de haber entrenado tanto con Snape en esa época, estaba acostumbrado a los trucos del hombre.  
La multitud hacía 'oooh' y 'aaah' mientras peleaban intensamente, aunque nunca utilizando maldiciones dolorosas.  
En un momento dado, Harry logró que el pelo de Snape se tornara rojo y dorado, y se estaba riendo demasiado como para defenderse contra el contraataque. Los alumnos parecían realmente consternados de que Snape fuera a matarlo, y se rieron aliviados cuando Harry simplemente comenzó a estornudar rayos de luz de colores de su nariz. Luego, pequeñas nubes rosadas con forma de corazón comenzaron a seguir a Snape, y Harry se encontró a sí mismo vestido con toda la parafernalia de Slytherin, incluyendo una bandera de 'Vamos Slytherin' que apareció en su mano. Los alumnos rugían de la risa. La túnica de Snape comenzó a brillar con colores de neón, y Harry duplicó el ataque con el encantamiento de cosquillas.  
Eventualmente, cuando Harry accedió a remover la cola que le había puesto a Snape si él le quitaba las orejas de gato de la cabeza de Harry, ambos declararon su duelo empatado. Los estudiantes aplaudieron con fervor hasta que Snape los silenció con una dura mirada.  
Luego de ese día, la participación en el Club de Duelo creció hasta incluir a todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

o...o

El sábado por la mañana, Harry entró a su casa en Hogsmeade en silencio, dejando sus cosas antes de ir a su habitación en puntitas de pie.  
Ginny estaba profundamente dormida en un par de boxers de Harry y una de sus remeras, con todo el pelo rojo sobre la almohada, abrazandose a su perro gigante, que dormía en el lugar usual de Harry.  
Harry rápidamente se acercó y comenzó a plantar pequeños besos sobre el rostro de Ginny. Ella abrió sus ojos adormiladas, y de repente se despertó de un salto.  
"Harry!" gritó con alegría tomándolo y abrazándolo con mucha fuerza. Su perro finalmente se despertó y ladró con felicidad. Harry miró al gran animal con una sonrisa antes de volverse nuevamente hacia su esposa.  
"Me voy una semana y tú me reemplazas por Bob? Debí haberlo sabido. Debo admitir, sin embargo, que _es_ bastante atractivo."  
Ginny se rio antes de asentir. "Si, y bueno, los dos huelen más o menos igual... ah Harry no! Detente!" gritó, chillando de la risa mientras Harry le hacía cosquillas sin piedad. "Me rindo! Me rindo! Tú hueles mucho mejor que Bob!"  
Harry dirigió la mirada hacia Bob, quien ladeó la cabeza. "Hey Bob, tu eres un perro guardian, sabes. Durmiendo hasta que todos los demás se despiertan, y yo aquí y... ah!"  
Ginny se dio la vuelta hasta quedar recostada sobre él.  
"Te extrañé," dijo ella con seriedad, dejando que sus dedos jugasen con los salvajes mechones negros.  
"Yo también."  
Ginny bajó la cabeza y lo besó profundamente mientras él la abrazaba. Ella comenzó a levantarle la remera cuando sintió un tironeo en un costado.  
"Bob, ahora no," susurró ella, en vano intentando ahuyentar al perro de la cama con el pie. Bob ni siquiera se dio por aludido, gimoteando y mordisqueando nuevamente la remera de Ginny con los dientes.  
"Merlín, realmente se _ha_ convertido en mí! Te quiere a ti, Gin," bromeó Harry.  
"Bob, es horario de adultos. Los pequeños cachorros..."  
Harry rio.  
"...no deberían ser testigos de las cosas que están a punto de pasar en esta habitación," dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.  
Bob respondió con una sonora flatulencia.  
Harry y Ginny estallaron en risas histéricas.  
"Oh, madre de Merlín!" exclamó Ginny disgustada, poniéndose una mano sobre la nariz y la boca a medida que el olor infestaba el aire.  
"Oh Dios!" tosió Harry, haciendo lo mismo. "Esto no está bien! Con qué _alimentamos_ a este perro?" preguntó mientras los dos se bajaban de la cama y corrían hacia el hall por aire fresco, riéndose por el camino.  
"Bueno, eso fue ciertamente un humor asesino," rio Ginny con una mirada divertida hacia Bob, quien simplemente ladeó la cabeza inocentemente.  
"Bueno, qué tal si dejas salir a Bob y yo comienzo a preparar el desayuno," sugirió Harry.  
"Estoy tan contenta de que estés en casa," dijo Ginny con una encantadora sonrisa, abrazándolo con fuerza antes de llamar a Bob y conducirlo hacia la puerta, regañándolo por interferir en su vida amorosa.  
Harry rápidamente comenzó a preparar el desayuno mientras Ginny lo interrogaba acerca del trabajo y le contaba las novedades. Se sentó en la mesada, balanceando sus piernas.  
Los dos desayunaron, demostrando sus habilidades de barman con botellas de jarabe y robando comida del plato del otro sin razón.  
Finalmente tiraron las sobras a la basura. Ginny apoyó los dedos sobre la hebilla del cinturón de Harry y lo atrajo hacia sí misma mientras él le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Ella caminó hacia atrás, arrastrándolo mientras ambos reían.

"Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche," rió ella, besándolo con fuerza.

"Mmm, me gusta este poema," bromeó Harry.

"el pelo negro como un pizarrón cuando anochece."

"Tienes un don para las palabras, Ginny. Creo que deberías escribir un libro," le dijo mientras se besaban de nuevo, aún desplazándose.

"Quisiera que fuera mio, porque es glorio – auch!"

Habían chocado contra el brazo del sofá y caído sobre el mismo, Harry aterrizando sobre su esposa.

"Ooh, Sr. Potter, me atrevería a decir que esta es una posición comprometedora," bromeó Ginny.

"Bueno, qué puedo decir? Fue el poema. Deberían venderlo como un afrodisíaco alternativo a las pociones."

Se acercó a besarla cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Harry levantó la cabeza y Ginny gruñó con frustración.

"Vamos, veamos quién ha sido tan entrometido," dijo Harry, incorporándose del sofá y dejando que Ginny saltara sobre su espalda. La llevó a caballito hasta la puerta y la abrió, quedándose congelado cuando vio quién estaba del otro lado.

"Ti-ti-tía Petunia?" tartamudeó con shock. No la había visto desde aquel día en el supermercado justo antes de que su tío casi lo hubiera asesinado en lo de los Stenson.

"Qué demonios está haciendo _usted_ aquí?" le espetó Ginny.

"Necesito hablar con mi sobrino," dijo ella airadamente.

"Harry, amor, bájame," susurró Ginny.

Harry obedeció atontado. Ginny se quedó junto a él con firmeza, tomándole la mano para confortarlo.

"Sobre qué?" preguntó Harry sin aliendo. Notó que ella miraba a Ginny, expectante. "No tengo secretos con mi esposa así que puedes decírnoslo a los dos."

"Estás casado," dijo con mediana sorpresa.

"Claro que lo está," dijo Ginny orgullosamente.

Petunia asintió con una extraña expresión. "No me vas a invitar a pasar?"

"Tú viste a Tío Vernon varias veces casi asesinarme sin ni siquiera preocuparte así que perdóname por no estar muy seguro de quererte en mi hogar," dijo Harry fríamente.

Ella suspiró. "Necesito dinero," admitió finalmente.

Harry se quedó quieto de la sorpresa ante la desfachatez de la mujer, y Ginny resopló peligrosamente.

"Todo el dinero que teníamos en el banco cuando tu gente se llevó a Vernon se ha terminado, y si tu no me ayudas tendré que vender la casa," continuó ella sin mostrar demasiada emoción.

"Y Dudley?"

"Está desempleado. Él mismo tiene algunos problemas financieros, con deudas impagas… Se lo di todo. Yo estoy trabajando, pero necesito un poco de ayuda," admitió reluctantemente.

Harry cerró los ojos momentáneamente para alejar todos sus pensamientos, aunque fuera por unos pocos segundos.

"Pasa," dijo con un suspiro.

"Qué?" exclamó Ginny. "Harry, no puedes realmente estar considerando darle dinero a esta arpía después de todo lo que te hizo!"

"Ginny, déjame escucharla," dijo Harry, sonando débil en ese momento, provocando que Ginny odiara más aún a esa mujer. "Ella me aceptó en su hogar, después de todo."

"Si, para hacerte trabajar! Ella te utilizó!" gritó Ginny.

"Por favor, vé a la cocina," le dijo a su tía, en una tácita orden más que un pedido.

Petunia se metió inmediatamente en la casa.

Harry se volvió hacia Ginny y puso las manos en sus hombros.

"Necesito hacer esto, Gin. Necesito al menos escucharla incluso aunque tan sólo termine gritándole y echándola. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero ella es la única familia que he conocido y si la echo sin siquiera escucharla, me sentiré muy culpable. Ella es el único vínculo con mi madre, incluso siendo un vínculo horrible. Por favor sólo…"

Ginny lo calló y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"No lo entiendo, pero si necesitas hacerlo entonces la escucharemos. Pero por favor piensa en todo lo que te ha hecho antes de ayudarla," suspiró y lo besó en la frente. "Quieres que los deje a solas?"

"No," respondió rápidamente y Ginny comprendió.

Los dos entraron a la cocina y se sentaron frente a la vil mujer.

"Cuanto quieres?" preguntó Harry.

Tía Petunia sacó una hoja de papel y se la pasó a Harry, quien la tomó confundido. Mientras la leía, sintió un malestar en el pecho y ligeras náuseas.

"Qué es esto?" preguntó Ginny con furia.

El papel era una lista de cosas como 'pañales', 'biberón', 'fórmula' y más, con montos de dinero junto a cada uno de ellos.

"Es esto… una cuenta? Por criarme?" preguntó Harry casi en un suspiro.

"El precio marcado al final es el total y lo que estoy pidiendo. Ellos nunca nos dieron dinero para criarte. Tuvo que venir de nuestro propio bolsillo," explicó Petunia con calma.

"Esto es despreciable!" exclamó Ginny con furia. "Él es su sobrino y ustedes tenían suficiente dinero!"

"No se suponía que fuera nuestra carga criarlo!" respondió Tía Petunia.

"Su carga?" preguntó Harry enojado, poniéndose de pie. "Y qué con todo el trabajo que hice para ustedes? La limpieza, la cocina, jardinería, sirivéndolos? Debería pasarles una factura por eso? Cómo puedes cobrarme por criarme cuando me trataron como su maldito esclavo! Sin mencionar dejando que ese bastardo me hiciera lo que hizo cuando le daba la gana! Ni siquiera se peocuparon! Simplemente… no puedo creerlo… realmente piensas que yo te debo esto?" le gritó, agitando el papel con furia.

"Hey, no fue exactamente un picnic para mí tampoco!" le espetó Tía Petunia. Bob comenzó a gruñirle, pero Harry le puso una mano sobre él para tranquilizarlo. "Tú hiciste nuestras vidas miserables. Tú volviste a Vernon un hombre violento! Él no era así con nadie más que contigo porque lo volviste loco! Éramos felices antes de que llegaras a nuestras vidas, pero tú destruiste nuestra familia! Así que si, creo que es lo mínimo que me debes!"

Harry se quedó allí, congelado, respirando dolorosamente.

"Si así es como te sientes, está bien," dijo en una voz calmada pero atónita. "Pero voy a tachar _ropa_ de la lista ya que nunca me compraron."

"Harry, no," musitó Ginny. "Ella no se merece eso. Ya has hecho suficiente por ellos!"

Harry le echó una mirada significativa y ella suspiró, quedándose en silencio. Harry se volvió a su tía.

"Tengo que convertirlo en dinero Muggle, y te lo transferiré a tu cuenta. Pero ten en cuenta que esto significa que no les debo nada más y que no quiero volver a verlos nunca," dijo fríamente. La llevó hacia la puerta sin mirarla. "Intenté tanto hacer que se preocuparan por mí, sabes. Tanto."

Una sombra de culpa atravesó el rostro de Petunia antes de asentir y dirigirse hacia la salida.

"Quédate aquí un segundo, sí?" dijo Ginny, apretándole brevemente la mano a Harry antes de seguir rápidamente a Petunia. La alcanzó llegando a su auto.

"Sólo espero que se den cuenta lo mucho que desperdiciaron tratando a Harry de esa manera. Él es la persona más maravillosa del mundo, incluso después de todo el abuso al que lo sometieron. Lo trataron como si no valiera nada, y él es el héroe del mundo mágico, para que lo sepan. Él salvó a todos, incluso _sus_ despreciables vidas de alguien que habría sido feliz borrando a los Muggles como ustedes de la faz de la Tierra. Él es famoso y amado por todos los que conocen. Él es bueno, desinteresado y cariñoso, y es el profesor más joven de la historia de Hogwarts! Es modesto a pesar de todos sus logros, y a pesar de toda la violencia que sufrió de su marido, _él_ nunca se volvería violento con nadie a menos que amenazaran a sus amigos. Es valiente y leal, y no tiene idea de lo que se está perdiendo al no formar parte de su vida. Los compadezco porque han arruinado toda posibilidad de ello. Él le habría dado el dinero aún sin su estúpida factura, e incluso una segunda oportunidad porque así es como él es. Espero que lleguen a lamentar lo que hicieron," dijo Ginny con ferocidad.

"Ya lo hago. Todos los días. Ahora con permiso," dijo ella, con un rostro sin expresión, alejándose de Ginny, metiéndose en el auto y acelerando.

Ginny se metió adentro, donde Harry la estaba esperando en la puerta.

"Qué le dijiste?" preguntó.

"Sólo le dije lo increíble que eres," respondió, cerrando la puerta. "Creo que estaba irritada porque ya lo sabía."

Harry sonrió con tristeza, apreciando el esfuerzo de Ginny pero sin creerle.

Los dos fueron hacia la habitación y se echaron sobre las sábanas, mirándose. Bob saltó junto a Harry, apoyando su cabeza sobre Harry dejando que lo acariciara distraídamente.

Ginny le masajeó la mano mientras comenzaba a contarle la larga historia de su enamoramiento por Harry, sin dejarle que lo interrumpiera o que él le contara su historia particular. Ella hacía ocasionalmente eso para ayudarle en su confianza, la cual siempre estaba amenazada. Ella hizo que él se sonrojara y sonriera hasta dormirse.

Lo besó y le ordenó a Bob que le hiciera compañía, una tarea simple dado que el perro estaba casi dormido también, babeándole a Harry la remera. Llamó a los gemelos por la chimenea y les contó lo que había sucedido. Los dos estaban naturalmente furiosos y prometieron enviar regalos interesantes a la horrible tía de Harry. Luego llamó a Hermione por teléfono preguntando si podían verse todos esa noche para animar a Harry. Hermione los invitó con entusiasmo, diciendo que no veía a Harry desde hacía años, aunque en realidad no había pasado una semana.

Luego de eso, quemó la factura y volvió a la cama con Harry, rezando porque no tuviera que seguir viviendo todos aquellos recuerdos de su pasado.

o…o

Harry había estado dando tutorías a Dominic ya hacía cierto tiempo, y aunque también lo hacía ocasionalmente con otros estudiantes, usualmente sólo estaban ellos dos. Dominic había mejorado dramáticamente, y cuando Harry no lo ayudaba en defensa, lo hacía también con la tarea de Pociones.

"Ves, ahí lo tienes," dijo Harry con orgullo cuando Dominic terminó la última de las preguntas para su trabajo de Pociones. "Bueno, hora de un descanso." Conjuró un poco de te y sirvió dos tazas. "Entonces, estás contento por las vacaciones de Navidad?" preguntó Harry.

Dominic frunció el entrecejo. "No realmente. Tengo que ir a casa," dijo antes de darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Solía sentirme de la misma manera con las vacaiones. Creo que era el único chico de Hogwarts que odiaba las vacaciones de verano," admitió Harry. "No te llevas bien con tu familia?"

"No realmente," dijo el chico sombríamente. "Sólo somos yo y mi papá. Soy una decepción para él."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque le gusta recordármelo. Tal vez este año sea mejor ya que mis notas están mejorando," dijo con un suspiro, sorbiendo su té.

"Solía tener una mala relación con mis parientes también, así que si necesitas hablar sobre ello, puedes contar conmigo," le confió Harry.

"Solía? Qué pasó? Se lleva mejor ahora?" preguntó Dominic con curiosidad.

"En realidad, no. Sólo digamos que mi mala relación con ellos se tornó extremadamente mala y mi padrino decidió que jamás volvería allí. Afortunadamente, se había probado su inocencia para esas fechas, así que finalmente pude irme y vivir con él."

Dominic asintió, desviando la mirada. "Desearía tener un pariente decente con el que pudiera irme a vivir."

Harry no pudo definir si era la tristeza normal de un adolescente o si había algo más detrás. No quería dejarlo al azar y formuló la pregunta incómoda.

"Fue alguna vez tu padre violento contigo?" preguntó con seriedad.

Dominic parpadeó con sorpresa antes de volver a mirarse las manos. "No. Él nunca hizo nada de eso. Por qué? Con usted si?"

Harry suspiró. "Si. Así fue. El Profesor Snape lo descubrió y me salvó, afortunadamente. No sé qué habría pasado si él no lo hubiese hecho, ya que yo no se lo conté a nadie. Confío en que no le contarás a nadie acerca de esto," agregó rápidamente.

"No lo haré. Lo prometo," le aseguró Dominic. Se sentó pensativamente por un momento antes de volver a mirar a Harry.

"Alguna vez deseó haberse quedado con su familia?"

"No," dijo Harry con firmeza. "Por más que deseara que mi familia fuera normal, no lo era. Se estaba poniendo peor a cada momento, y mirando hacia atrás, creo que habría continuado empeorando. Nunca supe lo buena que podía ser una familia hasta que estuve en una normal. Las cosas se pusieron mucho mejores una vez que salí de esa casa."

Dominic asintió frunciendo el cejo y bajó su taza. "Bueno, tengo que irme. Gracias por el té y todo," dijo rápidamente, poniéndose la mochila y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Dominic, como dije antes, si necesitas hablar…"

"Si, lo haré. Gracias, profesor," dijo antes de salir.

Harry se hizo una nota mental de mantener un ojo sobre Dominic. Algo iba mal.

o…o  
Snape se encontraba deambulando, criticando las pociones de sus estudiantes cuando los notó mirando hacia la puerta.

"Interrumpiendo mi clase otra vez, Profesor Potter?" preguntó, dándose vuelta con una ceja levantada. Al ver a Harry, sin embargo, inmediatamente se preocupó. Harry tenía una mueca alegre pero era imposible no darse cuenta del temblor y la transpiración en su rostro. Se apoyaba contra la puerta pesadamente, como si le hubiera tomado un increíble esfuerzo sólo bajar hasta el salón de clases.

"Es mi pasatiempo favorito, qué puedo decir?" respondió Harry débilmente. Incluso los alumnos se miraban con preocupación entre ellos.

Snape alcanzó a Harry en unos segundos y lo observó tal profunda preocupación que sus estudiantes comenzaron a preocuparse seriamente de que algo andaba mal.

"Tuve que cancelar mi clase. No podía… no podría enseñar hoy. Es muy malo?" susurró Harry desesperanzado, temblando un poco. Snape lo tomó del brazo para estabilizarlo.

"Todo el mundo limpie los calderos inmediatable. Se terminó la clase y si queda alguien aquí en dos minutos tendrá detención por el resto del año!" ordenó Snape. Todos se pusieron en acción, apagando los fuegos y llevando los calderos a la pileta.

"Sev, no tenías que hacer eso," dijo Harry avergonzado.

"Cuándo comenzaste a sentirte mal?" preguntó Snape, llevando a Harry hacia su despacho.

"A-a… ayer. Pero no creí que fuera na…nada…"

Snape atrapó a Harry justo cuando perdía la consciencia. Los estudiantes gimieron y comenzaron a asustarse.

"Todos dejen sus calderos en la pileta y salgan de aquí!" gritó Snape mientras apoyaba a Harry en el suelo. "Motley! Ve a la oficina del director, la contraseña es _gingersnaps_ y dile lo que ha sucedido. Y quiero que corras, o le quitaré cien puntos a Slytherin. Asegúrate de que le avisa a Ron Weasley. Ve ahora! Chavez, ve a buscar a Madam Pomfrey y dile que venga hasta aquí. Bentor, traeme un paño limpio y humedecido con agua fría. Todos los demás, fuera!

Los estudiantes observaron en shock al frío y aparentemente sin corazón maestro de Pociones apoyando la cabeza de Harry en su regazo, llamándolo por su nombre nervioso. Bentor trajo el paño húmedo y Snape lo colocó sobre la caliente frente de Harry.

La respiración de Harry se dificultó, y Snape le aflojó la corbata y desabotonó su camisa. "Harry, Merlín Harry, respira. Respira profundo, vamos," murmuró con urgencia.

"Qué le pasa?" preguntó Bentor con voz asustada.

"Qué parece que le pasa? Está enfermo," le espetó.

"Va a estar bien?" preguntó otro estudiante preocupado.

"Si, va a estar mejor. Va a estar bien," dijo, más para sí mismo que para el alumno. Levantó la vista para ver a la clase aún allí. "Es que nadie tiene cerebro? Dije FUERA!" gritó antes de volver la mirada hacia el rostro de Harry, contraído de dolor. "Harry? Harry? La ayuda está en camino, si? Ron está viniendo," murmuró, corriéndole el pelo de la cara y echándole un encantamiento refrigerante al paño.

Finalmente Madam Pomfre atravesó la puerta.

"Oh gracias a Merlín. Poppy, saca a estos chicos de aquí!" dijo con urgencia, pero la medimaga ya se había acercado a Harry. "Weasley está en camino," le informó Snape. "Quédate con él un minuto."

Se levantó y se volvió hacia sus alumnos amenazadoramente. "Qué es lo que dije?" preguntó con ferocidad.

"Pero Profesor, queremos asegurarnos de que esté bien," dijo alguien valientemente.

"Serán informados de su condición después. Ahora, FUERA!"

Al mostrarse dubitativos, apuntó su varita al caldero de alguien y lo hizo estallar en mil pedazos. Todo el mundo salió corriendo.

"Merlín, Severus, no quiero hacer nada que pueda ser en contra de lo que Weasley haya estado haciendo. Él está mucho más familiarizado con el tratamiendo de Harry que nosotros," admitió Madam Pomfrey desesperanzadoramente.

De repente, Ron entró por la puerta, vestido como sanador. Aparentemente estaba en el trabajo cuando Dumbledore se puso en contacto con él. Llevaba un gran maletín con él, y se arrodilló junto a su mejor amigo, viéndose muy preocupado.

"Bien, qué pasó?" preguntó, revisando a Harry.

"Dijo que no se había estado sintiendo bien ayer, pero que empeoró drásticamente hoy. Y se desmayó cuando llegó aquí. Como puedes ver, tiene fiebre, sus pulsaciones van en aumento, y su respiración es débil," dijo Snape rápidamente. "Qué le pasa?"

Ron sacó algunas botellas y agujas, llenando una jeringa con un líquido azulado. "Bueno, lo que sucede en una escuela es que hay muchos chicos con muchas cosas que no pueden afectarlos demasiado individualmente, pero, como sabemos, Harry se toma estas cosas de otra forma." Le dio unos golpecitos a la jeringa y le inyectó rápidamente el líquido a Harry antes de preparar otra con una sustancia roja. "Es invierno, estoy seguro de que muchos de los chicos están con resfrío y otros virus, y eso fue demasiado para el sistema de Harry. No necesita necesariamente tener una enfermedad en particular, pero su sistema inmune está exhausto de pelear contra todos ellos y básicamente se apagó del cansancio."

"Y qué le estás dando?" preguntó Snape.

"Algunas cosas con las que estuve experimentando," dijo Ron, llenando otra jeringa. Estaba en lo que Harry llamaba 'modo sanador' en el cual dejaba de lado todas sus preocupaciones personales por su amigo y se concentraba únicamente en la medicina para asegurarse de hacer todo apropiadamente. "No se preocupen, si no fuera perfectamente seguro no se lo daría. Desafortunadamente, todo lo que tenemos para este tipo de cosas tienen básicamente el mismo efecto que inyectarle cerveza de manteca. He usado algunas medicinas básicas antes y las otras son nuevas, y deberían…oh gracias Merlín, su respiración se está normalizando y…" tomó la muñeca de Harry con una mano mientras que miraba su reloj, asintiendo, "…si, su pulso se está normalizando. La roja y la rosada están tomando el lugar de pelea de su sistema inmune para eliminar todo lo que pueda tener, y la azul lo repara. La que estás sosteniendo es para relajar su cuerpo, ya que una vez que su sistema inmune comienza a fallar, todo lo demás comienza a enloquecer también. Esa relaja todo."

Harry gimió y abrió los ojos. Y Ron finalmente pudo salir de su modo sanador y mostrar su simultáneo alivio y preocupación.

"Hola amigo," dijo Ron, poniéndose en la línea de visión de Harry. "Quédate acostado unos minutos mientras las pociones hacen su trabajo. Me asustaste mucho, sabes. Cuando puedas pararte, voy a patear tu trasero por no llamarme ayer cuando comenzaste a sentirte mal."

"No tendrás que hacerlo. Una vez que Ginny y Hermione se enteren de eso, me van a matar antes de que tengas oportunidad," dijo Harry, gimiendo.

"Por qué fue ese quejido?" preguntó Ron con seriedad, sacando un librito de notas.

"Cabeza…auch," murmuró Harry. Ron tamborileó sus dedos contra sus labios pensativamente.

"Hmm, bien, me ocuparé de eso. A menos que se ponga realmente mal, sería mejor si pudieras resistir un rato hasta que las pociones terminen de hacer su trabajo. No quiero sobrecargar tu sistema. Pero si se pone muy mal, me avisas, si? Estoy hablando en serio, Harry," le advirtió.

"Lo haré," prometió Harry, masajeándose las sienes desde el suelo. "Te ha dicho tu madre qué debemos llevar para la cena de Navidad?"

"Si. Quiere saber si pueden llevar eso que hicieron el año pasado que les gustó tanto a los chicos."

"Seguro," accedió Harry.

"Y Profesor, si no le molesta, mamá quería saber si usted y Laura pueden llevar ese plato que había en el último cumpleaños de Draco."

"Por supuesto," asintió Snape.

Ron chequeó su reloj. "Muy bien, amigo, tratemos de sentarte," dijo, asintiendo a Snape, quien ayudó a Harry a sentarse. "Creo que vas a tener que pasar la noche en la enfermería, y quiero que te quedes allí bajo cuidado de Madam Pomfrey hasta mañana cuando volveré con unas divertidas vacunas para ti."

"Oh fantástico," dijo Harry con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada de la medimaga.

"Podemos usar la chimenea de mi oficina. Está conectada con la enfermería. Sospecho que hay una multitud de estudiantes fuera de la puerta," dijo Snape, y entre él y Ron ayudaron a Harry a ponerse de pie, pasándose los brazos de Harry por sus hombros ya que sus piernas amenazaban con fallar.

Pronto lo tuvieron en la cama que solía usar y Ron se sentó en una silla junto a él, corriendo el borde de la almohada para revelar las iniciales aún grabadas allí. Los dos rieron.

"Si, tu graffiti aún sigue ahí, Harry," dijo Madam Pomfrey con una mirada severa mientras le pasaba un vaso con agua para que se lo bebiera. "Aprecio que hayas decidido marcar la propiedad de la escuela para marcar tu territorio."

"Sólo quería asegurarme de que siempre me tocara esta cama. Es la más cómoda, sabes," dijo Harry relajándose contra las almohadas."

"Eso dices tú. Personalmente no encuentro ninguna diferencia entre ellas, pero dado que has estado aquí más que cualquier otra persona que yo pueda recordar, te tomaré la palabra," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Poppy, me preguntaba si podría mostrarte algunas cosas de mi investigación contigo y ver qué opinas," dijo Ron. Había pasado mucho de su séptimo año aprendiendo con la medimaga y siempre acudía a ella por su consejo en el trabajo. En algún momento, había comenzado a llamarla por su nombre.

"Por supuesto querido, vamos a mi oficina," dijo ella, dejando una jarra con agua cerca de la cama de Harry. "Harry, parece como si tu estuvieras por quedar dormido, pero si terminas necesitando pociones para dormir después, sólo llámame, sí? Vendré a revisarte en un rato," dijo apretándole la mano cariñosamente.

"Bueno, compañero, nos vemos mañana. Voy a avisarle a Ginny sobre esto cuando termine aquí. Intentaré defenderte un poco así no te mata," dijo Ron. "Pero si haces esto otra vez, voy a liberarlas a ella, a Hermione y a mamá, así que por favor, sé que no te gusta decirle a la gente que te sientes mal, pero soy su sanador y tu mejor amigo y necesito que me lo digas, incluso aunque pienses que estas exagerando, incluso aunque sea un poco de tos, dolor de cabeza o lo que sea. Déja que _yo_ decida cuando sea algo de lo que preocuparse o no, está bien?" dijo Ron seriamente.

"Está bien. Lo siento, y gracias por venir. No estabas en el medio de nada, o si?" preguntó preocupado.

"Nada importante. Sólo trabajo," bromeó, haciendo un gesto. "Descansa un poco, compañero."

Madam Pomfrey corrió las cortinas alrededor de su cama y Harry oyó los pasos dirigiéndose hacia su oficina.

Se volvió hacia Snape.

"Perdón por todo eso. Hice un desastre de tu clase," se disculpó Harry.

"Harry, no me importa la clase, chico idiota," dijo Snape, agitando su cabeza.

"Hey, tengo veintitrés, muchas gracias. Ya no soy un chico," respondió Harry con una sonrisa cansada.

"Viendo con Black sólo puedes revertir tu crecimiento intelectual," respondió Snape.

Harry suspiró. "Esto se va a poner mal, no? Los alumnos probablemente van a tener que me muera junto a ellos o algo así, como Binns."

"Harry," lo retó Snape,"no hables así. Vas a vivir por mucho tiempo en tanto mantengas a Weasley informado de todo lo que necesita saber. Como mínimo, dime _a mí_ cuando te sientas mal. Intento mantenerme al tanto de lo que Weasley está investigando. Le enseñé todo lo que sabe sobre pociones y puedo hacer todo lo que necesites. Me he asegurado de que siempre me envíe muestras y fórmulas de sus últimos trabajos, y sería sólo una rápida llamada para verificar si puedo darte algo."

"Gracias Sev. Lo haré mientras esté aquí. Sería mucho más gácil que rastrear a Ron cada vez que estornudo cuando tú estás aquí."

"Exactamente," dijo Snape con aires de suficiencia, como si fuera superior o más leal por trabajar con Harry. Harry no pudo evitar sonreir. "Y por los estudiantes, no te preocupes. Estarán en detención por el resto de sus vidas así no tendrás que lidiar con ellos."

"Ah, Sev, no seas tan duro con ellos," lo reprendió Harry.

"Les advertí sobre lo que les sucedería si no se iban pero los idiotas no obedecieron hasta que hice explitar un caldero. Eso los asustó," dijo Snape con un dejo de orgullo.

"Sev, tu no…," rio Harry antes de ponerse serio. "Cuánto vieron?"

"Lo suficiente para sacarme de mis casillas," gruñó Snape.

"Lo lamento mucho, Sev," dijo Harry con sinceridad.

"No me importa eso, simplemente no me gusta estar tan asustado," dijo severamente. "Me hace lamentar no haber pensado en todo esto del sistema inmune cuando fabriqué esa poción. Podría haberlo prevenido o…"

"Sev. No te hagas esto a ti mismo," lo interrumpió Harry antes de que Snape se deprimiera. "Sabes tan bien como yo que no fue por la poción sino por el cáncer en primer lugar, así que es todo mi culpa, no tuya. Y además, si tú no hubieses hecho esa poción, yo ni siquiera _estaría_ aquí. Te lo debo todo."

"No me debes nada. Ahora descansa un poco antes de que tengas que quedarte despierto escuchando a Poppy luchar contra los estudiantes intentando entrar para verte. En cuanto salgas de aquí, ven a verme."

Harry asintió y observó al hombre irse, pronto quedándose dormido.

o…..o  
"Oh Merlín, nos vamos a meter en tantos problemas."

"No querías saber si estaba bien?"

"McGonagall dijo que estaba bien."

"No querías verlo por ti mismo? Ella podría estar intentando evitar contarnos o algo así. Además, tenemos que dejarle estas cosas para que sepa que queremos que se mejore."

"Si, tu quieres que se mejore para poder seguir estudiándolo _a él_ en Defensa."

"Mmm, tengo excelentes recuerdos de la semana pasada cuando Steve accidentamente hizo ese hechizo y lo empapó. La remera pegándosele al pecho. Phwoar. Le debemos tanto a Steve."

"Ugh, ustedes las chicas son desagradables. Habla de esto en un momento sólo de chicas o algo así."

"Bueno, lo siento, Dominic, pero es cierto. Crees que Sarina está liderando esta expedición porque se muere por volver a aprender defensa?"

"Bueno, esa es una de las razones por las que _yo_ lo quiero de regreso."

"Oh, cállense ustedes. Estoy preocupada por su salud, muchas gracias. Hablé con alguien de la clase en la que sucedió todo. Me dijo que dio mucho miedo y que se veía como si se estuviera muriendo o algo. No quieren saber qué es lo que le sucede? Qué si se _está_ muriendo?"

"Bueno, supongo que querría saberlo, pero Madam Pomfrey me da un poco de miedo."

"Bueno, entonces cállense así no podrá oírnos!"

El pequeño grupo de estudiantes entró a la enfermería. Era la mitad de la noche así que Madam Pomfrey estaba dormida, momento perfecto para una misión de reconocimiento para saber lo que le había sucedido a su profesor favorito.

Dejaron las tarjetas y pequeños presentes que habían llevado sobre la mesa antes de correr silenciosamente las cortinas.

"Oh, dios, es lo más tierno que he visto," dijo una de las chicas, Katie, suspirando de emoción. Las tres chicas sonrieron y suspiraron.

Ginny había llegado más temprano y había decidido quedarse por la noche. Harry estaba acostado con Ginny acurrucada a un lado, con su cabeza reposando bajo su metón y su mano desansando sobre la suya.

"Oh dios, es incluso más hermoso cuando está durmiendo."

"Crees que es su esposa entonces?"

"No seas idiota. Por supuesto que es su esposa. Se ven tan lindos juntos."

De repente los ojos de Harry se abrieron y los alumnos se quedaron congelados.

"Er, hola chicos, qué están haciendo aquí?" preguntó Harry cansadamente, moviéndose incómodamente en la cama. Ginny murmuró y Harry la acomodó para que descansara cómodamente mientras él se sentaba.

"Es esa su esposa?" preguntó Sarina.

"Si. Se preocupa demás…ow!"

Harry miró hacia abajo hacia Ginny que se había despertado y lo había golpeado en la espinilla por su comentario.

"Alguien tiene que cuidar su trasero," dijo ella con una sonrisa. Ella se sentó y estrechó las manos de los estudiantes allí, presentándose apropiadamente.

"Profesor, no estuvo en clase hoy y Snape no quiso decirnos qué había pasado."

"Y, por cierto, tiene a _Snape _como sustituto? Muchas gracias por eso."

"Es _Profesor_ Snape y fue sólo por hoy. Mañana estaré de regreso," les aseguró Harry.

"Nosotros, um, oímos lo que pasó en Pociones. Está bien? Qué pasó?" preguntó Dominic preocupado.

"Si, estoy bien. No se preocupen, mañana les explicaré todo," prometió.

"Bueno, dado que vinimos todos hasta aquí, cree que nos podría contar ahora?" rogó Katie.

"Si, estamos preocupadas," admitió Sarina.

"Y todos esos rumores que circulan de que se está muriendo o algo," agregó Marci.

"No me estoy muriendo, sólo tengo un sistema inmune débil y tuvo una suerte de agotamiento," explicó Harry. "Sucede cada tanto cuando no le cuento a mi sanador que no me siento bien."

"Por qué tiene un sistema inmune débil? No dijo antes que Snape solía prepararse pociones sanadoras para usted? Tal vez lo envenenó! Eso es lo que todos están diciendo. Quiero decir, está _realmente_ seguro de que puede confiar en él?" preguntó Sarina suspicazmente.

"Hey, hey. Severus Snape es prácticamente como un padre para mí, así que muestren un poco de respeto, está bien?" los retó Harry.

"Sé que puede ser un bastardo a veces, quiero decir um, _no un buen hombre_ a veces," se corrigió Ginny rápidamente, "pero él ha salvado la vida de Harry más de una vez. Incluso reveló su posición de espía para intentar salvar a Harry, y fue un milagro que no terminara asesinado. Si no hubiera sido por Severus, Harry ni siquiera estaría aquí." Dijo Ginny con un escalofrío e inconscientemente tomó a Harry de la remera.

Los cuatro estudiantes se miraron confundidos.

"Por qué, qué sucedió? Tiene que ver con cuando derrotó a este tipo Voldemort?" preguntó Katie con ansiedad.

"Usted dijo que nos contaría lo que había pasado si le preguntábamos después de clases," le recordó Sarina.

"Es una larga historia," dijo Harry con cautela.

"Está bien. Tenemos adivinación mañana a la mañana, así que podemos dormir allí," le aseguró Dominic.

"Bueno. Ginny, quieres que lo cuente después así no tienes que oírlo?" preguntó Harry.

"No. Tengo que estar para asegurarme de que lo cuentas bien. Además, si comienzas desde el principio, eso incluye cómo terminamos juntos, y personalmente amo esa parte de la historia," dijo con firmeza.

"Muy bien entonces. Por dónde empezar? Creo que todo comenzó con un conjuro llamado _Recnac Transfaerso_."

o…o  
Harry y Ginny estaban parados delante de la puerta de la Madriguera, con un montón de regalos y el plato que la Señora Weasley les había pedido. La puerta se abrió para revelar a un pelirrojo de cuatro años con una espada falsa de pirata en la mano.

"Cuál es la contraseña?" preguntó, cruzándose de brazos testarudamente.

"Hmm…cuál podría ser?" murmuró Harry con una mueca pensativa. "Tal vez, Chudley Cannons?"

"Aw, Tío Harry, siempre adivinas," gimió James, dejándolos pasar.

"Eso es porque te pareces mucho a tu padre," le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, dejando el montón de regalos y alzando al chico, balanceando la comida con su otra mano.

Atravesaron el living donde un montón de pelirrojos estaban pujando a los piratas con los gemelos liderando dos barcos.

"Qué tal, Harry!" llamó Fred.

"Gin Gin!" exclamó George.

Una cabeza rubia se asomó desde detrás de un sofá y el pequeño de siete años se acercó corriendo, abrazandose de las piernas de Harry.

"Hey, Aden, cómo estás?" preguntó Harry, sacándole sus anteojos a James, quien se los había puesto y había comenzado a deambular, actuando dramáticamente mareado.

"Estoy bien. Anna me está haciendo una bandana pirata," dijo con emoción. "Ella y Draco están en la cocina," dijo antes de regresar cuando Fred pidió ayuda ya que su 'barco' estaba siendo invadido.

Los dos finalmente se abrieron paso hasta la cocina donde encontraron a Hermione, Ron, Draco, Anna, y los señores Weasley.

"Harry! Ginny!" exclamó la Señora Weasley, acercándoseles para saludarlos, dándoles a los dos sendos abrazos y besos en las mejillas. "No nos vienen a visitar desde hace siglos!" reclamó.

"Mama, vinimos hace dos semanas," le recordó Ginny, pero su madre ya no estaba escuchando, tomando la comida que Harry había traido y colocándola junto con la montaña de comida sobre la mesada.

"Tío Harry! Tía Ginny! Mírenme!" exclamó James. Hizo una mueca muy extraña, levantándose la nariz con los dedos al tiempo que se estiraba los bordes de los ojos.

"Realmente es el hijo de su padre," rió Hermione mientras Ron le quitaba al niño de los brazos de Harry y lo dejaba en el suelo para volver a la carga en el juego de piratas.

Los cuatro se saludaron calurosamente.

"Aquí, Harry, siéntelo," le indicó Hermione, colocando la mano de Harry sobre su vientre mientras Ginny y Ron se sentaban a la mesa, donde Draco saludó a Ginny con un beso en la mejilla. Harry sonrió cuando sintió al bebe patear.

"Es increíble, 'Mione. No puedo esperar."

"Si, otro pequeño maniático para mí," bromeó ella.

"Oí que ganaste tu último caso, como siempre. Felicidades."

"Gracias, fue un poco difícil pero los atrapamos al final. No puedes negar los hechos cuando hay evidencia que los respaldan. Ellos seguían trayendo precedentes al caso, pero sólo tuvimos que hacer que el juez se diera cuenta de que los precedentes estaban bien en su tiempo, pero que, obviamente, estábamos en una nueva época y…bueno, de cualquier forma, ganamos. Será mi último caso por un tiempo así que estoy contenta de haber terminado bien."

Hermione se había convertido en una de las más reconocidas abogadas de derecho civil, podía permitirse ser exigente con sus clientes, y nunca había perdido un caso.

Draco se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Harry. "Así que, Profesor, he oído que estás siendo blando con los chicos. No te das cuenta? No se supone que les _guste_ la clase. No te ha enseñado Sev nada?"

"Lo sé, lo sé. He fallado completamente en la causa," dijo Harry con enojo fingido. "Qué tal es el trabajo en el ministerio?"

Draco se había ido a trabajar en el ministerio para entrenar Aurors mostrándoles cómo luchaba el lado oscuro mientras que también era un psicólogo criminal en el ministerio. Parecía que luego de haber tenido tal caso como padre y haber estado envuelto en actividades criminales, le había tomado gusto por desentrañar la mente de los delinquientes, clasificándolos y prediciendo sus movimientos futuros. Él lo disfrutaba ya que no tenía que escuchar a nadie hablar sobre sí mismo como los psiquiatras normales hacían.

"Genial. Hago que todos se sientan como estúpidos por no darse cuenta de las cosas antes que yo. _Y _esa escalofriante mujer tan brillante del forense, la morena que sabe diez formas de incapacitar a un mago sin nada más que un lápiz de labios, accedió a salir conmigo de nuevo."

"Fantástico, sólo asegúrate de que no lo haga muy en serio. Aunque sería gracioso si tuvieras que acudir a Ron para que te quite un lápiz de labios gigante de tu trasero," rió Harry.

Kota y Angelina entraron a la cocina, esta última llevando a una niña de un año en brazos.

"Por dios, Harry, la gente de aquí está haciendo niños como si no hubiera mañana. Da un poco de miedo. Creo que la señora Weasley los está intimidando a todos. Aparentemente, quiere nietos, y los quiere ahora," dijo Draco en voz baja.

"A punto de tener otro," dijo Harry enigmático.

"Te refieres al de Hermione?" mirando a Harry suspicazmente. Harry se encogió de hombros y fue a saludar a las dos chicas. "Harry, te refieres a Hermione, no?" le preguntó, pero Harry sólo lo ignoró y saludó a las dos mujeres.

o…o  
Esa noche, en la cena, la señora Weasley casualmente se volvió hacia Harry y Ginny.

"Sirius dice que vio su auto afuera cuando llegó con Remus. Manejaron hasta aquí?" preguntó.

"Claro," dijo Harry, mirando a Ginny, que sonrió enigmáticamente.

"Por qué no simplemente vinieron por red flu?" preguntó.

"Bueno, sabes, es malo para el bebé," dijo Ginny naturalmente.

"Oh, claro," dijo la Señora Weasley distraídamente. Ginny y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y se rieron silenciosamente mientras todos los demás bajaban gradualmente la voz, mientras digerían lo que Ginny acababa de decir. De repente, la Señora Weasley se dio vuelta sorprendida. "Esperen, ustedes? Ginny? Harry?"

"Sip. Nos enteramos hace unos días. Vamos a tener un bebé," dijo Ginny con una sonrisa radiante, mirando a los ojos a Harry, que sonreía con igual fervor.

Toda la mesa estaba en silencio mirando a la pareja sorprendidos antes de que todos se levantaran de sus sillas y fueran a saludarlos. La Señora Weasley recorrió la mesa y los abrazó con fuerza, llorando de felicidad. Los chicos Weasley felicitaron a Harry, siendo Ron y los gemelos los más entusiastas. Sin embargo, todos fueron separados por Sirius que se acercó, abrazando a Harry con mucha fuerza.

"Te enteraste hace días y no me contaste? No puedo creer esto! Cornamenta junior va a tener un Cornamenta junior _junior_!" exclamó antes de incluir tambiéna Ginny en el abrazo, estrujándolos en un abrazo de oso. "Esto va a ser fantástico!"

o…..o  
Más tarde esa noche, todos estaban acomodados en el living, con el fuego crepitando mientras Hermione relataba una historia de Navidad. Todos los chicos estaban acostados en el sueño con mantas y pijamas, escuchando casi tan atentos como el Señor Weasley, cuya obsesión por las cosas Muggle nunca había disminuido.

La mayoría de las mujeres estaban sentadas en el regazo de sus maridos para hacer lugar para todos, excepto por George, quien estaba sentado en el de Kota.

James se había puesto entre Ron y Harry y se había quedado dormido acurrucado junto a su padre, pero tomando a Harry de los dedos con su pequeña mano. Él y Ginny intercambiaron miradas y rieron suavemente mientras oían a Remus, Sirius y Draco conversando en la cocina acerca de que necesitaban conseguir chicas.

Harry acomodó su mano sobre el estómago de Ginny y lo acarició cariñosamente. Ella se acomodó y apoyó su cabeza en su hombre, susurrándole al oído, "Feliz Navidad, Harry."

"Feliz Navidad," le susurró él. Y realmente lo era.

o…o  
La fiesta de regreso fue tan grandiosa como siempre. Snape no perdió tiempo en correr la voz entre los profesores de que Harry iba a ser padre, así que estaban todos felicitándolo.

Cuando fue a su oficina para preparar la clase para el día siguiente, estaba de muy buen humor. Tarareaba una canción de Navidad mientras abría la puerta, habiéndola destrabado antes cuando había ido a dejar sus cosas. Se sorprendió al ver que alguien ya estaba allí.

Dominic estaba tieso mientras Harry entraba, con la mirada baja y abrazándose.

"Dominic?" preguntó Harry preocupado, cerrando la puerta. "Qué pasa?"

El chico levantó la mirada. Lágrimas caían de su rostro y sus ojos estaban muy colorados, pero lo que más sobresalía era un moretón negro en la mejilla.

"Sé que le dije que mi papá nunca había sido violento pero mentí," admitió entre sollozos. "No era tan malo, sólo me golpeaba una vez cada tanto, pero cuando volví a casa para Navidad, vio mis notas y creyó que me estaba copiando. Intenté explicarle pero dijo que le estaba mintiendo y se volvió loco! Y siguió así todo el tiempo! No quiero volver allí, pero no sé qué hacer! No tengo a nadie más con quien ir!"

Estaba llorando histéricamente en ese momento, probablemente en parte por saber que su secreto se había descubierto.

Harry se acercó al chico y con cuidado le puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Dominic dio un respingo y dejó escapar un sollozo de frustración antes de quebrarse frente a Harry, llorando contra su pecho y abrazándolo con fuerza. Harry lo abrazó inmediatamente, haciéndole saber al chico que podía confiar en él.

"No volverás allí, te lo prometo," juró Harry, con unas suaves palmadas en la espalda. "Todo va a estar bien."

"Mi padre…él no me dejará irme. Luchará," dijo Dominic asustado. "Y si gana…"

"No lo hará," lo interrumpió Harry abruptamente. "No lo dejaré porque sé lo que pasaría si ganara. Puedo pelear mucho más fuerte que él, y si sabe lo que le conviene, retrocederá. Sólo vas a tener que dejar que te lleve a Madam Pomfrey para que ella pueda documentar tus heridas, si? Nadie más las verá excepto la corte, si?"

"No quiero que ella las vea," protestó Dominic, asustado.

"Lo sé, pero es la única manera. Madam Pomfrey es muy discreta y ya ha visto este tipo de cosas antes," prometió Harry. Puso las manos sobre sus hombros y lo alejó lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Todo va a estar bien, pero tienes que confiar en mí."

Dominic dudó, pero luego asintió.

Harry lo llevó a la enfermería por la chimenea de su oficina. Sentó a Dominic en una de las camas y le explicó todo en voz baja a Madam Pomfrey.

"Quieres que me vaya de la habitación?" le preguntó a Dominic, pero el chico negó con la cabeza, casi en pánico, así que Harry se quedó mientras que Madam Pomfrey lo hacía quedarse en bóxers. Conversó con Dominic y lo reconfortó mientras la medimaga documentaba sus heridas tan rápido como podía. Había moretones en sus brazos de donde obviamente había sido zarandeado con mucha fuerza, y algunas en su pecho, pero las peores eran las de su espalda, donde Dominic admitió que su padre lo golpeaba con un cinturón. Afortunadamente, ninguna de las heridas era profunda y Madam Pomfrey pudo curarlas todas antes de darle a Dominic unos pijamas de la enfermería. Harry condujo al chico hacia la cama con sus iniciales.

"Es la más cómoda," le aseguró.

Madam Pomfrey le dio a Dominic una poción para dormir sin sueños y Harry se quedó a su lado hasta que sucumbió a sus efectos.

Fue una larga noche mientras Madam Pomfrey le informó a Dumbledore y a la Profesora McGonagall sobre lo ocurrido. Harry, por su parte, usó su escoba para volar a su casa. Le explicó la situación a Ginny y ella supo exactamente lo que le estaba pidiendo.

"Quieres adoptarlo," aclaró ella.

Harry sonrió con tristeza. "Es tu decisión. Sé que será duro con el bebé por nacer y, por supuesto, habrá mucha carga emocional, y diablos, ni siquiera lo conoces, pero sólo sé que habría estado perdido si no hubiese tenido a alguien junto a mí y…"

"Harry," lo interrumpió Ginny, "por supuesto que él puede venir a vivir con nosotros. Paso cada día agradeciendo que hayas podido salir de ese lugar y que Sirius estuviera allí para ayudarte a pasar ese horrible momento. Además, estoy lista para los chicos," dijo ella, palpándose su aún delgado estómago con una sonrisa. "Esta semana iré a comprar pintura, y tráelo este fin de semana para poder hacer su habitación todos juntos para asegurarnos de que le guste. Haremos que se sienta como en casa aquí."

Harry sonrió y abrazó amorosamente su esposa. "Eres fantástica. Eres la mejor esposa del mundo."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Me lo han dicho muchas veces," dijo ella con arrogancia.

"Voy a necesitar arreglar algunas cosas entonces," dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie sin ganas.

"Vete de aquí ahora, hombre," rió Ginny, pateándolo juguetonamente. "Tráelo a casa cuando quieras. Estoy de regreso de la tienda de bromas a las cinco. Es aburrido estar aquí sin ti!"

"Mándales saludos a Fred y a George," dijo Harry, besándola. "Volveré pronto con los papeles."

"Harry, ni siquiera le has preguntado a él todavía!" le recordó Ginny riendo.

"Detalles, detalles," bromeó él. "Te amo mucho."

"Lo sé, yo también. Ahora vete de aquí antes de que Bob se ponga celoso," rió ella.

Bob levantó la cabeza perezosamente al oír su nombre y lamió el tobillo de Ginny.

"Ves, mira estos celos iracundos," rió Ginny. Harry la besó una vez más en los labios y luego en el estómago con una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta, con Bob trotando detrás de él, gimiendo como siempre que Harry salía de la casa.

"Volveré pronto Bob," prometió Harry, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza y dejando que le lamiera la mano con cariño.

El resto de la noche fue frenético. Dumbledore había alertado a las autoridades. Habían arrestado al padre de Dominic, quien, por supuesto, negó todo. El oficial de Puesta en vigor de la Ley Mágica quería interrogar a Dominic, pero Dumbledore le dijo que tendría que preguntarle a Dominic una vez que se despertara. Harry y Madam Pomfrey hablaron con los oficiales, dándoles toda la evidencia que tenían. A pesar de las pruebas, sin embargo, les dijeron que probablemente Dominic tendría que ir a la corte ya que nadie había realmente visto a su padre lastimándolo. Dumbledore comenzó a usar sus conexiones para intentar designar tan pronto como fuera posible el día de la audiencia así podrían con suerte tener pronto la custodia transferida a Harry.

Dominic despertó a la mañana siguiente para encontrar a Harry adormilado en una silla junto a su cama. Mientras el chico se sentaba, el profesor se despertó y se sentó rígido cuando lo vio.

"No tiene clase ahora?" preguntó Dominic, mirando la hora.

"Si, pero el Profesor Snape me cubre hoy ya que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer."

Dominic le ofreció una sonrisa y miró sus manos con tristeza.

"Entonces qué va a pasar ahora?" preguntó suavemente.

"Bueno, tu padre va a ir juicio. Esta es la parte más difícil de todo ya que nadie vio lo que te hizo, y aunque todos sabemos que fue él, tenemos que probarlo," se lamentó Harry, casi sintiéndose culpable por tener que pedirle al chico que pasara por algo que él había evitado.

"Cómo hacen eso? No querrán que vaya a testificar o algo así, verdad?" preguntó asustado.

Harry suspiró. "Desafortunadamente, parece que así tendrá que ser. Pero antes de que digas que no inmediatamente, escúchame bien, si? He averiguado acerca de lo que eso conlleva y si vas al estrado primero serás interrogado por el abogado trabajando para ti. Una de mis amigas se ha ofrecido a tomar tu caso, y nunca ha perdido ninguno. Repasarán las preguntas entre los dos previamente, así sabrás exactamente qué es lo que se te preguntará y que vas a responder. La única parte difícil será cuando el abogado de tu padre te pregunte, ya que no sabrás lo que te dirá. Pero Hermione estará allí para asegurarse de que no pregunte nada demasiado personal o cruce un límite. Si puedes aguantar todo eso, nunca tendrás que volver con tu padre y se te designará un nuevo guardián," explicó Harry lenta y calmadamente. Dominic lo observó con una mirada asustada y vulnerable.

"Voy a ser enviado a un orfanato, entonces?"

"Bueno, eso es lo segundo de lo que te quería hablar," dijo Harry, un poco incómodo. "No tienes que sentirte obligado de ninguna manera, pero he hablado con mi esposa, y si tú estás de acuerdo, nos gustaría que vinieras a vivir con nosotros. Queremos adoptarte, ti te parece bien. Y si no, está perfectamente bien igual. Es completamente tu decisión."

"Usted quisiera que fuera a _vivir_ con ustedes?" preguntó Dominic esperanzado.

"Sí. Claro que sí. Estamos esperando un bebé, así que tal vez ello significaría lidiar con llantos infantiles, olor y ese tipo de cosas," dijo Harry con una sonrisa, "pero podemos poner encantamientos silenciadores en tu habitación por la noche para no molestar."

"Mi habitación…" murmuró Dominic sorprendido.

"Claro. Convertiríamos la habitación de invitados en tu cuarto. Ginny, mi esposa, irá esta semana a comprar pintura, así que, si decides querer hacerlo, podríamos comenzar este fin de semana. Podrías ayudarme a pintar y ver cómo es que te gustaría decorarlo y todo," dijo Harry, un poco emocionado antes de recordar que el chico ni siquiera había accedido todavía. "Por supuesto, una vez más, la decisión es completamente tuya y no tienes que sentirte presionado para decidir. De cualquier forma, estoy contigo en esto, está bien?"

"Sí!" saltó Dominic antes de calmarse de nuevo. "Quiero decir, me gustaría…ir a vivir con usted. Si está seguro."

"Por supuesto que estoy seguro. Pero la única manera de obtener la transferencia de la custodia es si testificas contra tu padre," dijo Harry, recordándole la situación que tenían entre manos. Dominic cerró los ojos y pensó sobre eso."

"Usted estará allí?" preguntó nervioso.

"Sip, en todo momento," le aseguró Harry.

Dominic suspiró y lo miró.

"Está bien," dijo reluctante, "mientras usted esté allí."

"Lo estaré, lo prometo," juró Harry.

o….o  
La mañana del Sábado, Dominic estaba sentado en el living de las habitaciones de Harry en Hogwarts, junto con su mochila, en la cual tenía su tarea y una muda de ropa. Harry estaba terminando de juntar los papeles que iba a necesitar.

Finalmente, se volvió hacia Dominic y se colgó el bolso al hombro.

"Listo?"

Dominic asintió y se puso de pie con nervios. Harry encendió el fuego en la chimenea y le ofreció un tazón con polvos flu a Dominic, que agarró un poco.

"Tal vez debería ir primero," dijo Harry con una tímida sonrisa. "Soy un poco torpe viajando con polvos flu."

Ciertamente, cuando Dominic entró al modesto livin, encontró a la pelirroja que sabía que era la esposa de Harry riéndose de él mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Luego de que todo el mundo hubiera sido presentado apropiadamente, los tres fueron a visitar la ahora vacía habitación que sería de Dominic. Había muchas latas de pintura, ya que el cuarto era definitivamente demasiado rosa para la habitación de un chico. Hicieron varias pruebas con la pintura, intentando determinar cuál sería el mejor color, y aunque Dominic insistía en que cualquier cosa estaría bien, Ginny lo convenció de tomar la decisión bajo la amenaza de dejar tal como estaba la habitación. El resto del día lo pasaron pintando la habitación a la manera Muggle, ya que ni Harry ni Ginny querían arriesgarse a hacerlo con magie luego de lo que había sucedido cuando Ron intentó pintar mágicamente su estudio. Todavía había pintura anaranjada en su alfombra.

Harry echó un rápido hechizo de secado, así que luego de la cena pudo levitar los muebles mientras Ginny le ofrecía a Dominic un tour por la casa, asegurándose de que conociera dónde estaba todo, desde la vajilla hasta las toallas.

o…o  
Esa noche, Harry caminaba junto a la habitación de Dominic y vio luz por debajo de la puerta. Golpeó suavemente y entró al recibir permiso. Dominic estaba sentado en la cama, con todas las cosas de la escuela sobre una de sus mesitas de luz.

"Esto debe ser extraño, no?" preguntó Harry amablemente sentándose en el borde de la cama.

"Un poco," admitió Dominic.

"Algún remordimiento?"

"No, me gusta aquí," dijo Dominic avergonzado, como admitiendo una debilidad.

"Sólo recuerda que no eres un invitado; esta es tu casa. Y estoy seguro de que las cosas funcionan un poco distinto de lo que era con tu padre, así que si tienes alguna pregunta sobre algo, sólo dímelo a mí o a Ginny. Hay algo sobre lo que quieras preguntar?"

Dominic lo miró con incomodidad. "Erm…supongo que me preguntaba sobre…quiero decir, si hago algo mal o algo así…"

"Castigos?" preguntó Harry. Dominic asintió nerviosamente. "Bueno, pensaba tal vez en jardinería o tareas extra…supongo que depende de la severidad del crimen. Probablemente una hermosa conversación que no disfrutarás. Pero nunca, _jamás_, te lastimaremos, está bien? Eso significa sin golpes, sin insultos, ni dejarte sin comer. Incluso si llegas a hacer algo mal, no quiero que nos tengas miedo a mí o a Ginny, así que si alguna vez te _sientes_ así, sólo dínoslo y te prometo que lo corregiremos. Qué tal suena eso?"

"Mucho mejor," dijo Dominic sonando aliviado y triste al mismo tiempo. "Definitivamente no como en casa."

"Cómo era en tu casa?" preguntó Harry seriamente.

Dominic se miró el regazo. Dudo, pero entonces suspiró y habló. "Mi padre piensa que yo tengo la culpa de que mamá se haya ido, así que nunca me perdonó realmente por eso. Desde entonces, _todo_ parecía ser mi culpa. Y luego él comenzó…comenzó a…" su voz se había comprimido por las emociones y Harry pudo ver sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

"Comenzó a golpearte?" preguntó Harry con cautela, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Dominic asintió y lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y empezó a sollozar.

Harry inmediatamente lo abrazó y se sintió aliviado de ver que el chico lo abrazaba tímidamente llorando en su hombro.

"No fue tu culpa," le dijo Harry en voz baja al oído. "Nada de eso fue tu culpa. Que tu madre se haya ido fue su propio problema, y la conducta de tu padre era un problema de él, no tuyo. Tú eres un gran chico que sólo quedó atrapado en una mala situación."

"Si lo hubiera hecho mejor…" sollozó Dominic.

"No habría hecho ninguna diferencia porque no eras tú, Dominic. No fue tu culpa," insistió Harry, agradecido una vez en su vida de haber pasado todo lo que había vivido con los Dursleys para así saber cómo ayudar.

"Me golpeaba con el cinturón," gimió. "Dolía muchísimo."

"Lo sé. Lo arruinó todo."

"Me golpeó en la cara. Cómo se suponía que iba a ocultar eso?"

"No necesitas ocultar lo que él hizo. No tienes que sentirte avergonzado ya que no fue tu culpa. Vamos a conseguir tu custoria para que no tengas que lidiar con eso nunca más."

Acarició la espalda de Dominic mientras lo dejaba llorar, descargando todo lo que probablemente llevaba guardando desde hace mucho tiempo. Harry se quedó con él hasta que se quedó dormido.

Cuando finalmente fue a su cama, Ginny se puso de costado para mirarlo.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti," le dijo suavemente con una sonrisa.

"Por qué?" preguntó Harry confundido.

"Por todo esto de Dominic. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti."

"Es lo que cualquiera habría hecho," insistió Harry.

"No, no lo es. No todo el mundo habría hecho lo que hiciste. Y hoy, fuiste increíble y me hace emocionarme mucho más por cuando tengamos este bebé. Obvio que vas a ser un gran padre," dijo Ginny cariñosamente.

"De verdad?" preguntó Harry. Su mayor temor era ser un padre horrible luego de haberse criado con semejante familia. No había crecido con adultos que trataran a los niños normalmente, así que era difícil saber qué hacer.

"Si. Realmente vas a salvar a Dominic, sabes. Ya has hecho la mitad del trabajo."

Harry se sonrojó. "Bueno, eso espero. Tú también estuviste genial hoy."

"Bueno, muchas gracias, señor. Entonces, mañana vamos a comprar las cosas para el dormitorio de Dominic?" preguntó.

"Mm hmm," murmuró cansado. Se dio la vuelta y besó el estómago de Ginny y luego a ella, como hacía cada noche que pasaban juntos desde que descubrieron lo del bebé. Se recostó contra las almohadas y Ginny apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, con el brazo sobre su estómago.

"Me encanta tenerte en casa," dijo cariñosamente. "Eres una excelente almohada."

"Si, y a mí me encanta despertarme con un lago de baba en el pecho," bromeó Harry. "Es tan romántico."

"Sabes que te gusta," rio Ginny. "Además, _tú_ abrazas. Es lo mismo dormirme aquí, sé que me convertiré en tu osito de peluche en algún momento de la noche."

Harry se sonrojó. "Lo sé, lamento eso. No sé por qué…"

Ginny reconoció uno de sus tropiezos hacia la inseguridad y rápidamente interrumpió. "Yo babeo, tú abrazas. Me encanta, pero son hábitos que nadie debe conocer.

Harry rió. "No te preocupes, Gin. Sólo entre nosotros."

Pronto se quedaron dormidos.

o…o  
El juicio terminó siendo unas semanas después, y Harry se sacó los anteojos para ir junto con Ginny y Dominic.

En la corte, se encontraron con Hermione, quien les aseguró que con el testimonio de Dominic junto con la evidencia que tenían, no había manera de que perdieran.

Dominic estaba prácticamente temblando de miedo antes de tener que subir al estrado, en especial con su padre sentado a la mesa de la defensa, observándolo. Harry y Ginny se quedaron junto a él en el pasillo antes de que tuviera que entrar a testificar, intentando una breve charla. Harry puso las manos sobre los hombros de Dominic, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Dominic, estoy muy orgulloso de ti por hacer esto. Sé que es realmente difícil, y yo estaría aterrorizado si estuviera en tu lugar, pero necesitamos esto. Si tu puedes superar esto y decir lo que necesitas decir, nunca más tendremos que lidiar con él. Simplemente no lo mires y no lo dejes intimidarte, porque aunque si por algún motivo perdiéramos, nunca dejaría que volvieras con él, de acuerdo?" le aseguró Harry. Dominic lo miró, claramente asustado. "Simplemente haría las cosas más complicadas."

"Pero si perdemos, ellos van a hacer que vuelva a vivir con él y se volverá loco," protestó, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su terror.

"Si eso sucede, lo cual no pasará ya que Hermione nunca perdió un caso y lo tendremos ganado si tú haces esto, pero si _sucede_, te ocultaré de él. No me importa lo que me cueste. No vas a volver. Es una promesa," le juró Harry.

"Estoy de acuerdo," sentenció Ginny con firmeza. "No me importa si tenemos que mudarnos a Guam para mantenerlo lejos de ti." Dominic asintió con un poco más de confianza. "Bueno. Sólo, usted va a estar sentado al frente, verdad?" preguntó, mirando a Harry. Le agradaba mucho Ginny, pero había sido con Harry con quien había buscado apoyo y ayuda en esta situación, en especial sabiendo que había atravesado antes circunstancias similares.

"Si, sólo míranos todo el tiempo si quieres, bien? No mires en absoluto a tu padre. No dejes que él te intimide. Él ya no puede lastimarte," le aseguró Harry.

Hermione asomó la cabeza desde la puerta. "Dominic, querido, estás listo?" preguntó en tono reconfortante.

Dominic asintió tembloroso.

"Lo vas a hacer bien, de acuerdo? Sólo repite lo que estuvimos conversando cuando te pregunte y di la verdad en el interrogatorio cruzado y estarás perfectamente bien. Sólo recuerda que el abogado defensor puede parecer un poco malvado y rudo, pero no dejes que te intimide. Sólo di la verdad, bien?" le dijo para recordarle cómo funcionaría todo. "Y sólo para que sepas, definitivamente tenemos todo para ganar. Si haces esto, no hay manera en que perdamos."

Dominic asintió temblando. Ginny lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Ya casi terminamos con esto. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti," le dijo suavemente.

Con una última mirada nerviosa hacia Harry, Dominic siguió a Hermione hacia el estrado, seguidos por Harry y Ginny. La pareja se sentó en su ubicación apropiada mientras Dominic tomó asiendo nerviosamente en el estrado.

"Por favor, di tu nombre ante la corte," dijo Hermione, obligada.

"D-Dominic Hugens," respondió tartamudeando. Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante.

"Dominic, con quién vives?" preguntó como habían planeado.

"Vivo con Harry Potter, mi profesor en la escuela, y su esposa Ginny ahora mismo, pero hasta que volví a la escuela luego de las vacaciones de navidad vivía con mi padre," respondió como debía. Le lanzó a Harry una mirada asustada y éste le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Mientras vivías con tu padre, alguna vez te lastimó de alguna manera?" continuó Hermione.

"Él…"

De repente, alguien se aclaró la garganta y la mirada de Dominic se dirigió hacia la defensa, junto con la de Harry. Era obvio que había sido el padre de Dominic, quien le lanzó una mirada significativa. Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver el terror en la cara de Dominic, rezando porque el chico no se callara.

"Yo, um, él…no fue mal…él no fue mano…" comenzó a tartamudear.

"Dominic, por favor piensa en la pregunta y responde con la verdad, alguna vez tu padre te lastimó físicamente?" dijo Hermione con cautela.

"Sólo fueron castigos como a cualquier chico," dijo Dominic sin aliento, aún mirando a su padre. Harry pudo ver por el rostro de Hermione que eso no iba bien.

"Así que preferirías vivir con él en lugar de con Harry?" preguntó ella acertadamente.

La mirada de Dominic repentinamente recayó en ella, mirándola sorprendido. "Qué? No!" dijo rápidamente. "N-No quiero volver con mi padre, por favor!"

"Por qué, Dominic?" preguntó Hermione esperanzada, moviéndose para que Dominic no pudiera ver a su padre.

"Harry me dijo que él no me golpearía si me portaba mal! Me dijo que sólo me haría arreglar el jardín o cosas así!" dijo Dominic. La sugerencia de Hermione de volver a vivir con su padre lo había hecho entrar en pçanico. "Harry me aprecia y me trata bien, y está orgulloso de mí! Mi papá me odia y cree que todo es mi culpa y me pega siempre que hago algo mal. Por favor, no puedo volver allí," dijo desesperado.

"Fue tu padre quien infligió las heridas sobre ti que fueron documentadas por Madam Pomfrey cuando regresaste a la escuela el primero de Enero de este año?" preguntó rápidamente, intentando hacer todas las preguntas antes de que Dominic se intimidara de nuevo.

"Si."

"Alguna vez te lastimó antes de estas vacaciones de invierno?"

"Si," dijo Dominic rápidamente.

"Ha sido este abuso físico sobre ti más severo y frecuente con el paso del tiempo?"

Dominic asintió con la cabeza. "Si," dijo con cautela.

"Y crees que continuaría si volvieras a vivir con él?"

"Si," dijo Dominig, mirando a Harry con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos. Harry le dio un asentimiento orgulloso.

"No más preguntas, su Señoría," concluyó Hermione, alejándose para permitir el contra interrogatorio.

Esa era la parte que todos temían.

"Dominic, crees que es posible que hayas hecho algunas cosas malas algunas veces que hayan hecho enojar a tu padre y hacerlo sentir que debía castigarte?" preguntó el hombre fríamente.

Los ojos de Dominic se abrieron. "Bueno, si, supongo que sí. Tuve algunas malas notas en la escuela y…"

"Entonces dirías que merecías ser castigado?" dijo el hombre con maldad.

Los ojos de Harry se encendieron con ira. Hermione se levantó al instante. "Señoría!" reclamó indignada. El juez le asintió y se volvió hacia el abogado.

"Pinkis, modere su tono," le advirtió.

"Señoría, es una pregunta válida. Eso importante para ver si este tipo de conducta de mi cliente podría haber sido propiciada por la actitud de su hijo," dijo el abogado suavemente.

El juez suspiró. "Muy bien, continúe. Dominic, por favor responde a la pregunta."

Dominic temblaba levemente y se veía muy pequeño y asustado mientras todos esperaban su respuesta.

"Supongo, tal vez lo mereciera. No lo sé. Ninguno de mis amigos tienen castigos como esos por parte de sus padres cuando hacen lo mismo…"

"Pero es posible que tu conducta haya sido peor que la de tus amigos?" presionó el abogado.

"N-no lo sé," dijo Dominic, sonando nervioso.

El hombre siguió haciendo preguntas igualmente horribles hasta que Dominic casi se estaba por derrumbar. Finalmente, Hermione logró que el juez estuviera de acuerdo con que el otro abogado estaba 'acosando al testigo' y finalmente acabó.

Dominic fue llevado al pasillo para encontrarse con Harry y Ginny. Se veía un poco aturdido al salir de la sala pero cuando vio a Harry, lo abrazó y se puso a llorar. Tomó un largo tiempo calmar a Dominic.

Finalmente, Hermione salió y avisó a todos que habían ganado, aliviando a todos.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando el padre de Dominic salió de la sala. Iba a tener otro juicio por actividades criminales. Mientras pasaba junto a Dominic, se burló de su hijo. Dominic se ocultó a medias detrás de Harry y lo tomó de la túnica con miedo. Harry puso un brazo sobre los hombros del chico, reconfortándolo.

"No creas que podrás ocultarte detrás de tu maestro por siempre, chico, porque algún día, te tendré de regreso," susurró.

Harry apretó el agarre sobre Dominic y miró con furia al homre que, con tan sólo una palabra clave le había recordado tanto a su tío.

"Nunca te acercarás a él. Dominic ahora está con gente que lo quiere, enfermo hijo de puta, y si alguna vez te acercas tan sólo a un kilómetro de él, yo personalmente patearé tu trasero. Es una lástima que hayas arruinado lo que tenías con un chico tan fantástico. Ahora, Dominic, qué tal si nos largamos de aquí?" preguntó altivamente.

Dominic asintió con un poco más de confianza que la que tenía previamente junto a su padre.

"Si, vamos a casa," dijo firmemente, hablándole a Harry, pero mirando desafiante a su padre.

No sabía por qué, pero fue en ese momento que Harry sintió que algo muy dentro de él había sanado.

Harry asintió. "A casa."

Con eso, los tres fueron hacia el hogar que Harry siempre había soñado tener y finalmente tenía.

I…I  
**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Un poco cursi, lo sé, pero qué puedo decir? No un asco con los finales felices aparentemente, incluso aunque el camino hasta allí haya sido un poco duro. Espero que todos me dejen un review y me digan qué opinan.

**Nota del traductor: buenas tardes para todos. Les estoy escribiendo desde Francia actualmente. Conseguí cierto tiempo libre y decidí terminar la traducción de Full Circle. Naturalmente, una vez más quisiera mencionar que es todo obra de Celebony. También quisiera agregar que tanto los mensajes privados de tatis y macaen como los reviews de muchos otros de ustedes hicieron posible esta traducción, dado que este epílogo en realidad ya tenía hecha una traducción. Sin embargo, conversando con Celebony, decidimos hacer una traducción diferente, en línea con lo que venía siendo la traducción de Flawed Perfection.**

**Si hay alguien leyendo desde la época de Flawed Perfection, me encantaría leer algún mensaje. En la última oportunidad me recomendaron fics para leer, lo cual estoy haciendo. Ahora mismo, si desean contribuir nuevamente, quisiera que me recomendaran algún DarkHarry bien escrito (prefiero sin slash, no estoy muy interesado). **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de Full Circle, y estén atentos que tal vez en algún momento los sorprenda con alguna otra traducción en un futuro. Me gusta variar un poco entre el resto de mis responsabilidades.**

**Una vez más muchas gracias por los mensajes, que me encanta leerlos.**


End file.
